Baby Isabella goes to the Volterra
by emily007
Summary: Bella was taken away from here parents when she was 2 years old and was brought to Italy. This story will have romance, maybe even a little drama and cuteness!
1. NEW PEOPLE

**Chapter 1 – New people**

The sun shone threw my window and straight into my eyes.

I could see a woman, young, blond hair, in a Black coat that went down past her knees, next to a man a little taller than her with jet black hair, red rings around his eyes and as the same as the woman a long black coat.

"Hello Isabella, my name's Aro and this is Athenodora and we are you new parents.

I was in a big bed that was huge.

Who were these people, where was my mama and daddy?

I started to cry, the woman looked like she was about to cry with me but the man looked in serious pain. Athenodora walked over to me really quickly, she wasn't human, and she was something else just like that man. She picked me up, just like my mama did, she cooed me and I gently put my cheek on her shoulder, and settled the tears away.

"Dora, I will go get Jane to get Isabella some food" He said while she didn't take any notice of him just kept staring at the back of my body.

She was extremely cold.

I looked around the room to see the bed I was sleeping in on the far wall while three doors going somewhere. I wanted to know what was in there. I lifted my head of her shoulder and pointed to the doors. She smiled and slowly walked over to one of the doors and opened into to find a whole collection of baby clothed. Obviously for me, she then walked into the other room and it was a bathroom, a big bathroom to be honest.

I was board, so I decided to play with some of her hair that was hanging loosely down her back when Aro came in holding a bottle of warm milk, I was so hungry, I reached for it and he just smiled and gave Athenodora the bottle and stuck the tip of it in my mouth and I began to suck until all the milk was gone.

She pattered me on the back and I sonly burped, she laughed showing her perfect white teeth. Another woman came in holding baby things like, a cot, a high chair and some blankets that had teddy bears on it.

She was pretty, I wanted to see her. I reached over to her and she looked at me sadly.

"No Isabella" my new mom said. But I wanted to play with her she looked nice.

I kept reaching for her.

"Isabella, No" She said trying not to drop me, I kept squirming around trying to get out of her hold, but she wouldn't let go. So I decided to try for the weird guy in the corner looking at us. He walked over to me and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Ah" I wanted to say 'I want to play with her', but all that came out was 'ah's' and 'gurgles'.

"Dora, I think Isabella wanted to play with Chelsea?" Aro said. I' m starting to like this man.

"No, I will not let anyone touch our daughter" Athenodora said grabbing me and walking around the room. She walked past the girl, whose name they said was Chelsea, as soon as we got close enough I grabbed her hair and pulled it, she gave a quite shriek.

"What was that for?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Excuse me, but did I say you could speak with my child? No, I didn't so don't Chelsea" Athenodora said.

I hated the way she Athenodora was talking to my friend.

I let out a long, sharp wail.

And started kicking the woman.

"What's wrong with her?" Aro asked.

"I don't know?" Athenodora said.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed.

I started screaming and reaching for the outraged Chelsea standing in the corner.

"Dora, let Chelsea hold her, she's not going to do anything." Aro said.

"Fine, but if she hurts her at all" She screamed over me. She handed me to Chelsea. She was so gentle; I hugged her neck and smiled my non – toothly smile. I played with her hair for at least an hour before getting board. So I decided to go to Aro, or as he said to call him, Dad.

"Dada" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"Yes sweaty" He said walking over to me.

I rubbed my stomach but before dad could say anything I was ripped out of Chelsea's arms and into another ladies.

I looked over at Dad, he just laughed.

"Isabella this is Heidi, Felix, Uncle Caius, Uncle Marcas, Afton, Alec and Jane" He said pointing to each one as he said there name. Uncle Caius looked like a lot of fun.

"Cay" I screeched. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Cay" I screeched again.

"Heidi what does she want?" Felix asked.

"Um, what do you want little one, point to it" She said. Heidi wasn't to bad either. I pointed to Uncle Caius and Heidi looked at Aro who smiled and nodded. I was pasted over to Caius who smiled happily down at me. I just gurgled.

I started to get sleepy; I got passed around everyone until I was back in Athenodora. She hugged me closely, she felt like a good mom, just not a good person when it comes to meeting someone new. I could hear Afton laughing, could he hear what I just said?

He looked at me and nodded, jeeper's creepers, scary.

He just laughed and said good night and walked out of the room.

Felix and Uncle Marcas said goodnight to me with a snuggly hug then Alec, Jane, Uncle Caius and then Chelsea gave me a soft kiss on the forehead and then exited to.

"Dora you'd better put Isabella down to sleep she may start crying again if you don't" Dad said. Thank god he was here or I wouldn't be able to do anything that I wanted to do.

"Ok" She agreed and placed me in the pink cot that was replaced by the bed that was there a couple of hours ago.

She got me changed into some really cute PJ's and snuggled me tightly into my cot and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. VAMPIRE'S

**Chapter 2 – Vampire's **

I woke up with the sun piecing my eyes. It hurt.

I screeched out a long wine, until someone came in. Three men came in looking ready to attack someone. It was Uncle Marcas, Aftron and Dada. Dada walked over to me and picked me up. Two women run into the room screaming.

"Where's my baby?" Mama said. She cradled me in her arms that were still very cold. I shivered.

"Are you cold sweetheart?" Mama said. She ran over and some un real speed and picked up a blanket. I screamed. I want Chelsea.

"Chessa" I screamed. "Chessa" By this time Mama had swung me over her back and started cooing me. That did not calm me down. I was a little tired and grumpy from being woken up.

"Chessa" I screamed again. This time Mama was getting a little annoyed at me. I stopped screeching and everybody relaxed a bit.

"Dada" I said quietly. He looked up and ran over to me. Gosh, why do they have to walk so fast?

"Yes sweetie?" He said. I reached up to him. He lifted me up so I was curled up into his ice, cold chest.

"Afon" I whispered. But he heard.

"Aftron, come here would you" My papa said. But Aftron wasn't in the room. But he was now, I was shocked how he could get her so fast, and as well he could hear papa, he said it so lowly I could hardly hear it.

"Yes my lord" Aftron said.

"_Hedo"_ I said in my mind. Aftron waved and smiled. I smiled my goofy smile back at him that just made him laugh just like everyone else in the room.

"Why did you want Aftron Bella?" Dada asked.

"_He can her was I sa" _

"She wants to say that I can hear what she wants to say" Aftron said. Dada smiled at me and handed me over to Aftron. I smiled at him again.

"_Wa are yo?" _I asked.

"Lord, the little one wants to no what we are. Should I tell her?" Aftron asked my dada.

"Yes, you can I think she is finding it a little weird at how fast we move, aren't you little Bella" Papa said to me.

"_Yea" _I think.

"She says Yes" Aftron says.

"Everyone out, we will leave you to tell her, I'm sure we will have to tell her again when she is a little older" Dada said.

"_Um na da stupd" I thought "Don tal hem da" I added. _Aftron just laughed.

Everyone cleared out of the room each giving me a smile. It was just me and Aft here now.

"_Ca I call u Aft?" I asked._

"Of course you can, but the real question is, can I call you Belly Bean?" He asked while tickling my stomach. I giggled my very girly laugh.

"_Wa ar yo?" I asked._

"Have you ever heard of Vampires?" He said.

"_yeh, ma dada red to ma ery nigh" I responded._

"Ok, well we are vampires, were not going to hurt you though, were are your family and love you very much. But you must understand that one day you will be a vampire to, just like us" Aft said.

"_Ka" I whispered. _Vampire's weren't as bad, do the really suck people's blood?

"_Blod" I said._

"Yes, we do drink blood, human" he said. Oh no me. He was going to kill me. I screamed and started to cry. Chelsea, Heidi, Alec and Jane ran into my room and I got taken out of Aft's arms and into another persons. Chelsea. She started cooing me. Until I remember that she was a vampire to.

"Mama, dada" I screamed.

Aro and Athenodora (AKA: parents) ran in to find there darling little daughter screaming. Mama picked me up and cradled me.

"Shhhhhh. Were not going to hurt you Isabella. We love you Isabella. Shhh" Mama cooed. I new they would never hurt me, but you can never be to safe. What would happen if I tripped and cut my hand. Bam, I'm gone. I slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of butterflies and fairies, not vampires.


	3. MEAN MACDONALD'S MAN

CHAPTER 3 – MEAN MACDONAL'S MAN

"Mama" I whispered. I sat there waiting for more than ten minutes until someone came in, Chelsea.

"Chessa" I squealed. She smiled and came and picked me up. I decided to forget about the whole vampire thing as I new none of them would hurt me.

"Good morning Bella. Do you want to go and get some breakfast with me?" She asked. I nodded and she got me changed into a cute, pink summer dress and some pink sandals. She picked me up and carried me down the hall and into a room. There were three thrones at the back. There were three people sitting on them, they were deep in conversation. I noticed that one of them was dad.

"DADDA" I squealed. Everyone turned and looked at me, I smiled and then blushed.

"Ah, good morning Bella" Daddy said as he stood up and walked down to were me and Chelsea were standing.

"Ah my lord I was just wondering if I could take Bella out to breakfast?" Chelsea asked. _Why did Chelsea say lord? He's daddy not lord_.

I heard a laugh come from someone over in the corner. I leaned away from Chelsea to see Afton standing there. I smiled at him which he returned back.

"Affy" I whispered. He came up to me and took me out of Chelsea's arms and started to bounce me up and down, which was fun. I giggled as he continued to do it.

"Bella, Chelsea doesn't have the same dad as you. That's your dad but Chelsea has another dad" Afton said.

"No" I huffed. He laughed.

"If you say so Bella" He said.

"Of course Chelsea. Afton I'm sure Bella would like you to go too" Daddy said. I nodded and I started to play with Afton's cloak that was now covering me to.

"Ok, lets go" Chelsea said as we walked out the door. I waved to Daddy and he waved back.

We hoped in Afton's Jeep.

Chelsea buckled me into the back while Afton and Chelsea were in the front.

"Were would you like to go eat Bella?" Afton asked as he pulled out of the castles garage.

"_MacDonald's" _I thought.

"Good choice" He replied. I smiled and watched the trees out the back window. I could see people pouring out of the shops in town.

I squealed as we went through the drive through in MacDonald's.

"What do you want Bella?" Chelsea asked. I thought for a moment then told the man who was standing by the window.

"Chee baga an fres" I said to the man who was looking at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry could someone translate that to English for me I don't speak baba" He smirked.

"Don't be so rude she's only little" Chelsea said.

Why was that man so rude to me? I started to whimper in the back. I snuggled into Afton's cloak that he laid over me before we came.

"Do you always talk to people that way?" Chelsea asked. "Or is it just people that are better looking than you?" She sneered.

"Look, just tell me what you want lady" He said.

"We would like one cheese burger and fries" Afton said as he narrowed his eyes at the man whose name tag read, Timothy.

"Why didn't you just say so" He said while he typed something on his computer. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?" Timothy asked as he tried to flirt with Chelsea.

"Yeah because I like to go on dates with assholes like you" Chelsea said.

"Baby I can be nice" He said as he put on an awkward smile on his face.

"Hawy" I wined.

"Stop flirting with Chelsea and get us our food man" Afton said,

"_Go affy" _I thought. He turned around and smiled at me. I wiped all of the tears away and started to wind down the window.

"Hawy" I squealed. He nodded and turned around and grabbed us our meal and handed it to Chelsea. She reached in and took a piece of paper out of the bag that had numbers on it.

"Id rather not" She said as she sweetly smiled at him. She chucked the piece of paper at him and then drove away.

"_He's mean" _I thought. Afton nodded then turned to look at me.

"Yes he is mean Bella. Don't ever marry a man like that, ok" He told me. I nodded and reached for my food that was sitting on Chelsea's lap.

"Oh, sorry Bella" She said as she handed me the bag. I opened it and grabbed my chips. I sat there eating my chips until we arrived home when I was just starting my Cheese Burger. Afton came around and opened the door and picked me and my food up and walked into the castle.

"Affy wa bit?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"No, I don't want any Bella that's for you" He said. I nodded and went back to eating my burger.

We walked to the hall and into the room we were just in before we left. I saw Daddy standing there talking to Heidi.

"DADDY" I screamed.

"Ah, your back" he said as he came over and picked me up.

"Daddy wa bit?" I asked him as I shoved the burger in his face. He shook his head just like Afton did, why?

"Bella vampires don't eat sweaty" Afton said. I nodded and snuggled into daddy's chest.

"Daddy" I asked.

"Yes" He said as he sat down on his chair.

"Der wa a men ma ay MacDonald's, ay Affy" I said to him.

"What did he say Bella" Daddy asked me. I looked at Afton and he told them what happened.

"Yes well humans are like that" Daddy said.

"NA, BELLA NA LY DAT" I screamed as tears formed in my eyes.

"Of course not Bella. You are a special girl. I no you would never be rude like that to people" He said as he rubbed circles in my back. I nodded and sniffled and rested my head on his chest.

I was about to take another bite of my Cheese Burger when I suddenly dropped the patie on daddy's cloak.

"Opps" I whispered. I heard some laughing behind me and I turned my head to find mommy standing there with topaz eyes. **(Incase you didn't figure out. Athenodora went hunting)**

"MOMMY" I screamed as daddy let go of me and I crawled over to her. She picked me up and cuddled me to her chest.

"I missed you baby" She said as she carried me to her room. She sat me on the bed and walked into the wood robe were she came out in a pink dress.

"Mommy petty" I said. She smiled and picked me up.

"Come on were going to go and meet some special people tonight we have to go get you ready right now" She said as she took me out of the room and into mine were she sat me down on the bean bag that someone had put in there while we were away.

Mum came out with a light pink fairy costume that had a wand and crown.

"BELLA WE" I screamed.

"Of course you can wear it Bella. All of this in this wood robe are yours hon" She said as she put on the dress. I grabbed the wand and let her carry me out.

Two people were walking down the hall. Alec and Felix

I waved to them and pointed my wand at them. They acted as though I had put a spell on them and they started walking round like chickens I started laughing just like mommy was.

"Ah, My queen the Cullens are waiting for you" Chelsea said. She looked over at Alec and Felix who were standing there normally now trying to hide there laughter that was going to come out any minute now. As soon as she left everyone started to laugh again.

"Come on Bella we'd better go" Mom said. I nodded and we walked to the two, large wooden doors which led to were the guests were.

**Hay sorry guys.**

**I just wanted to let you know that if you want anything to happen in any of my stories then let me know, I will be sure to have a good look at them before I write my next chapter**

**Lul – mean love you loads **

**Emily007**


	4. MEETING THE CULLENS

CHAPTER 4 – MEETING THE CULLENS

I had been sitting opposite a blond girl who was staring at the plate below her.

There was a massive table between us, so I decided to climb over it and to the pretty blond girl.

I hoped out of my high chair and pulled myself up onto the table. I knocked many plates over while going across, but hay.

I crawled over to her and pulled on her hair. She lifted her head up and looked at me.

"Wa sad?" I said to her.

"I'm not sad, just board" She said. I giggled and sat myself down on her lap. She looked at me with surprise in her eyes but then cuddled me to her chest.

"Stary" I wined. She looked at me then tipped her head on the side.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't understand what you're trying to say" Rosalie said.

"_Affy, tell Rosie to read Bella a story" _I thought. Afton looked up and me and nodded.

"Rosalie. Bella wants you to read her a story" Afton said. Rosalie looked down at me and then stood up and carried me to the library. She took me over to the couch and sat me down while she went over and grabbed a book.

Cinderella. She came back over and sat me on her lap. I rested my head on her shoulder and started to listen to the story.

"Once Upon a time there was a girl names Cinderella. She lived with her stepmother. The stepmother did not like Cinderella. She made her work very hard every day" Rosalie said before she turned the page.

"Cinderella had two step sisters. Their names were Drizella and Anastasia. The stepsisters NEVER had to work. They just pranced around the house in their fancy dresses. And they always made fun of Cinderella because HER dress was so plain" Rosalie said before going onto the next page.

"One day a letter came to the house.

"Drizella! Anastasia!" Cried her stepmother.

"Listen to this!"

She read the letter. It said:

"The king is giving a ball tonight. His son, the prince, will choose a wife. Every girl in the kingdom must be there." Rosie said as she pointed to me.

"BELLA GA TA BAL" I yelled. She nodded but then shushed me and continued with the story.

"Then I can go, too" said Cinderella.

"YOU!" cried the stepsisters. And they laughed and laughed.

"But it says every girl in the kingdom must be there" said Cinderella.

The stepmother smiled and said:

"Of course you may go Cinderella. You may go IF you do your work first and IF you have a dress to wear"

"Oh, thank you" said Cinderella.

And she ran up to her room."

We continued the story till 8.00 at night when mommy came to put me to bed. I hugged Rosie and let mommy carry me to bed.

When we got to my room she changed me into some nice PJ's and placed me in my cot.

"Good night Bella" She said as she kissed my forehead. My eyes started to get droopy. They closed and I started to dream about a special someone, Affy.


	5. LEAVING AFFY

CHAPTER 6 – LEAVING AFFY

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Affy staring over me.

"Affy" I squealed. He picked me up and carried me out of the room and into the hall.

We walked down the hall and into a room were everyone was there. The place was packed with people or should I say, vampires.

"_Affy what's going on?" _I asked him. He didn't say anything but just carried me over to daddy. Daddy picked me up.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You must understand that we never wanted to do this" Daddy said. I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Bella, don't cry. Bella you're going to be staying with The Cullens for a little while. You remember Rosalie don't you?" He asked me. I nodded and he smiled.

"Aro" The man who daddy said was Carlisle said. I kissed daddy's cheek and looked for mommy. I was pulled out of his arms and into another ladies. She was dry sobbing.

"I love you so much. Please don't forget us. We will come back for you when you're older. I promise" I nodded into her neck. I pulled away and looked at Affy. He picked me up and kissed my head.

"I love you Bella, never forget that" Affy said. I nodded and was passed around.

"Aro, our plane leaves in a couple of hours we really must get going now" Carlisle said. I reached for Carlisle and he picked me up and held me close to his chest. I waved to everyone at the Volterra which they returned back to me. I was passed to a brunette lady who was smiling at me sweetly.

They carried me out of the castle and out into the parking lot where three cars were parked. Rosalie and the man who's name was Emmett walked to a Mercedes Mclaren. Emmett hopped into the drivers seat while Rosalie went into the passengers seat.

"Wa ya nam?" I asked the lady who was holding me. She looked at me and smiled.

"My names Esme" She answered. She was so motherly like. I new I would love her just like I love mummy.

"Edward are you going to go with Jasper and Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah" He said as he walked over with Jasper and Alice to a Jeep Liberty that was parked next to Rosalie and Emmett's car. Esme buckled me into the Silver Porsche cayenne. Carlisle hopped into the drivers seat while Esme hopped in the passengers. I looked out the window and saw Affy standing there waving sadly to me. I smiled and waved back. He returned a smile and watched us drive out of the driveway of the Volterra Castle.


	6. THE PLANE FLIGHT

CHAPTER 6 – The plane flight

It felt like we driving for hours when we finally arrived at a big airport. Esme took me out of the car and we met up with Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward inside.

"Rosie" I squealed as I saw Rosalie up ahead. Her head flicked towards me and gave me a smile. She held out her arms and started to rock me back and fourth. Carlisle got us some tickets and then seated me on the plane. He brought three rows of three. Rosalie was next to me while Carlisle, Esme and Alice were behind us and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were in front of us. Rosalie buckled me in and we took off. I squealed the whole way until the plane started to fly straight.

"You have a gorgeous baby" One of the twelve flight attendants said as they crowded around me. I smiled at them and they all started pulling goofy faces at me which made me laugh. They didn't seem to bad, but I did miss Affy and mum and dad.

"What's going on here?" A man said as he fast walked down the isle. He must have been the captain.

"CAPIN" I screamed which made everyone turn and look at me. All the woman had soft eyes while the men all turned to me with narrow eyes. I saw a couple of woman hit there husbands because they were being mean to me.

"Look how cute she is captain" One of the flight attendants said as the captain bent over to look at me.

"Well she is cute. Would you like to come to the front of the plane where we fly it?" He asked. I looked over at Rosalie and she nodded.

"Yea" I whispered. I new Rose wouldn't want to come so I tugged on Emmett's hair.

"Emmy cum two" I wined. He looked at Rose and she nodded for him to go and he stood up and carried me up to the front of the plane. There were buttons everywhere. I pressed one that said speaker.

"Ello" I said into the microphone. Emmett was standing there laughing at me while I talked to the passengers.

"Ma nam iz Bwella" I said. I could hear everyone in the cabins go silent and listen to me.

"I ga awa fra ma mama and papa fra a holiday" I said. I could hear people starting to cry. What did I say.

"HA ESME" I screamed into the microphone. I then heard people laughing.

"HA CARWISLE, ROSIE, ALI, JAZZ AND EDDIE" I yelled into it. The laughter in the background started to get louder and louder.

"Emmy" I said as I pointed to the captain. He nodded and carried me over to the captain. Emmett sat me on the mans lap and I started to press the buttons. There was a red one at the back.

"Wad dat do?" I asked the man.

"That turns off all the engines. And we don't want that because the plane will crash" He said. My eyes widened. I decided not to press that button.

"Do you want this?" The other pilot said as he handed me a emergency mask. It was yellow with a see through bag on the end. I nodded and reached for it. Emmett put it on me and I looked crazy. I giggled and reached for Emmett again. He picked me up and I said good bye to the men and he carried me out of the cabin and back to the Cullen's. Everyone was smiling at me. Some of the men were trying to hold back there laughter for the baby girl who wearing an emergency breathing thingy. It was a little big for me so Emmett had to tighten it for me. We walked back and sat back down. I noticed that my seat belt was undone. Rose was reading a fashion magazine while everyone was talking amongst themselves. I hoped down and crawled along the isle and saw a woman who was breathing heavily. I crawled up to the man who was trying to calm her down.

"Ello" I said as I pulled on the woman's pants. She looked down and smiled at me. I reached for her and she picked me up.

"Wa wrang?" I asked.

"I hate flying" She whispered. I started giggling.

"ah lav flyn" I said. I spread my arms apart and started acting like an aroplane. She started laughing and he husband noticed that she had suddenly forgotten about flying. He smiled at me and joined in which made me start to laugh to.

**ROSIE'S POV**

I noticed that Bella was being or fully quite. I looked over and saw her gone. I looked around and stood up and looked everywhere for Bella.

"Guys, please tell me one of you guys has Bella right?" I asked. They all looked at me and shook there head. Crap, where Bella.

"Alice can you see her?" I asked her. She looked into Bella's future and then started to laugh.

"She is perfectly safe. There was a lady who hates flying and decided to go and play with her. She only a couple of chairs away from us" Alice laughed while everyone else did to.

"Excuse me but the little one said that she is yours" A woman said as she held a sleeping baby, Bella. I took Bella and said thank you to the woman.

"Know, I should be thanking you. I used to have the worst fear of flying but this little one calmed me down. Know I love flying" She smiled. I looked at Bella and smiled. The woman left and I placed Bella on my lap and covered her in a blanket.

"Sleep tight Bella" I said before kissing her forehead.


	7. ROSE AND EMMETT MAKE OUT

CHAPTER 7

I opened my eyes and was lying in a bronze haired mans arms. I sat up and smiled at him. He smiled back and then went back to watching TV which was on the back of the aroplane seat.

"Bwella hungy" I wined. He looked at me and then stood up with me. He walked down to the back of the plane and walked up to a flight attendant. She turned around and smiled at him.

"What can I do for you?" She asked. Oh my gosh, was she trying to flirt with Edward.

"FOOD" I screamed. She looked at me and then gave me the evilest eyes.

"Bella would like something to eat if that's ok with you" He said sweetly. She turned back to Edward and smiled. If she only new what Edward was…mwahaha. She handed Edward a little bag of sour cream and chives chips, two juice boxes, A bun and a chocolate donut. _(they don't really have that on the plane. There food on the plane is Sh**)_

"Tan ku" I said as I smiled my non teeth smiled. She smiled and pattered my head. She waved at Edward. We walked out and he sat me down on his lap. Next to him was a man with long, shaggy, blond hair. I waved at him. He smiled and then went back to playing video games.

"Bella did you just??" Edward asked. I nodded and giggled. He lifted me off his lap.

"Esme, Bella had an accident" He whispered. That made me laugh even harder. Carlisle laughed with me which started Esme then made Edward start laughing then Jasper then the whole plane. Once we'd all caught our breath Esme changed me and took me back to the seats.

"Jazz" I whispered. He turned around and faced me. I reached for him. He was about to pick me up when Edward growled.

"Na Eddie" I huffed. I reached for Jasper again and this time he picked me up. I snuggled into his neck and then wondered where my toys are.

"Eddie wer ma dolly?" I asked him as I looked around.

"In you're bag. I'll go get it for you" He said as he stood up and walked to the seats behind use and pulled out a blue bag. He pulled out my doll who I called Kelcie and handed it to me. I smiled and hugged the blond Barbie doll.

"Bella were about to land. I'll have to take you back to you're seat were Rose it" Jasper said as he stood up and carried me to my seat where Rose was sitting making out with Emmett. I squealed and covered my eyes.

"Rose" Jasper growled. They both quickly got off each other and went back to there seats. I opened my eyes and they were both blushing like crazy.

"Ewwwwy" I wined. Rose laughed and then buckled me in.

"Were nearly home Bella. Nearly home" Rose said before I suddenly felt a wave of calmness wash over me which put me into a deep, deep sleep.


	8. KNOW KEN

CHAPTER 8 – 'KNOW KEN'

I WOKE UP IN A BED. IT WAS COVERED IN WHITE SHEETS. I COULD SEE MY CLOTHES IN THE MASSIVE WOOD-ROBE. MY TOYS WERE STACKED IN THE CORNER NEXT TO A BARBIE HOUSE. I CLIMBED OUT OF THE BED AND CRAWLED TO THE BARBIE HOUSE. I OPENED THE DOORS AND PULLED OUT TWO BLOND BARBIES. I COULDN'T SEE KEN THOUGH. I LOOKED AROUND THE ROOM AND COULDN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE.

"HONEY WE HAVN'T GOT A KEN" SOMEONE SAID BEHIND ME. I TURNED AROUND AND SAW ESME STANDING OVER ME. I SMILED AND SHE PICKED ME UP. SHE GRABBED A DRESSING GOWN AND PUT MY IN IT. I SNUGGLED INTO THE SIDE OF HER NECK AS SHE MADE HER WAY DOWNSTAIRS.

"BELLA!!" SOMEONE SCREAMED.I LOOKED UP TO SEE EMMETT STANDING THERE.

"EMMY!!" I SQUEALED AFTER HIM. I REACHED FOR HIM. EMMETT CAME TO ME IN A SECOND AND PICKED ME UP AND SWUNG ME OVER HIS SHOLDERS.

"HOW ARE WE THIS MORNING?" CARLSILE ASKED AS EMMETT CARRIED ME INTO THE KITCHEN. EMMETT SAT ME ON HIS LAP WHILE ESME MADE ME SOMETHING TO EAT. I HOPED DOWN AND CRAWLED INTO ANOTHER ROOM. I COULD OF SWORN I SAW SOMEONE BEHIND ME, BUT WHEN I TURNED AROUND KNOW ONE WAS THERE. I SHRUGGED AND KEPT GOING. I WAS IN A HALLWAY. THERE WERE EIGHT ROOMS. WHICH ONE WAS EDWARDS ROOM?

"EDDIE!!!!" I SCREAMED. TWO DOORS OPENED AT ONCE, ROSE AND EDWARD RAN OUT. HE RAN OVER TO ME AND PICKED ME UP. I COULD HEAR SOMEONE LAUGHING IN THE OTHER ROOM, ALICE.

"WHAT'S WRONG BELA?" EDWARD ASKED FRANTICLY. I GIGGLED AS I HUGGED HIS NECK.

"DID YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME BELLA?" HE LAUGHED. I NODDED AS HE CONTINUED TO LAUGH AT ME.

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY ROOM" HE ASKED AS HE PULLED ME AWAY FROM HIS CHEST. I NODDED AND HE WALKED TO A DOOR WHICH OPENED TO A SMALL ROOM WITH A COUCH ON THE LEFT HAND SIDE AND A TV NEAR THE DOOR. HE HAD DIARY'S AND C-D'S ALL OVER THE PLACE.

"DOWN" I ORDERED. HE NODDED AND PLACED ME ON THE GROUND. I CRAWLED OVER TO HIS COLLECTION OF BOOKS AND PULLED ONE OUT. IT HAD THREE LARGE LETTERS ON THE FRONT. W A R.

"RE" I WINED. EDWARD CAME OVER AND TOOK THE BOOK OUT OF MY HAND.

"THIS ISN'T A VERY GOOD BOOK FOR YOU BELLA. I DON'T THINK THE GIRLS WILL BE HAPPY IF I READ IT TO YOU" HE SAID AS HE RUBBED THE BACK OF HIS NECK. I HUFFED AND CROSSED MY ARMS AND CRAWLED OUT OF HIS ROOM.

"BELLA WERE ARE YOU GOING?" HE ASKED AS HE WALKED SLOWLY BEHING ME. I STOPPED AND TURNED AROUND AND POKED MY TOUNGUE OUT AT HIM AND KEPT CRAWLING TILL I REACHED THE ROOM I WANTED. THE LIBRARY.

AFTON'S POV

I HAD JUST LEFT MY BELLA TO GO WITH THE CULLENS. THOSE ANNOYING ANIMAL EATING VAMPIRES. I HATED TO LEAVE HER. SHE WAS MINE, AND WAS ALWAYS GOING TO BE MINE. I WASN'T GOING TO LET HER GET HURT. I KNOW SHE WAS ONLY LITTLE BUT I LOVED HER.

"AFTON WE GET THAT YOU LOVE BELLA BUT STOP WORRYING. SHE'S GOING TO COME BACK" CHELSEA SAID AS SHE CAME OVER AND GAVE ME A FRIENDLY HUG WHICH MADE ALEC GROWL. CHELSEA AND ALEC HAD BEEN MATES FOR OVER AND YEAR NOW AND LOVED EACH OTHER SO MUCH THEY COULDN'T STAND TO BE APART JUST LIKE ME AND BELLA COULDN'T.


	9. FAMILY PHOTOS

CHAPTER 9 –

ALICE'S POV

I walked downstairs and walked into the living room and saw little Bella playing with the sing-a-star. She was mumbling some of the lyrics to Miley Cyrus, Party in the USA.

Everyone was standing around with there mouths wide open at what they were all seeing. The song ended and she turned around and saw us all standing there.

"That was so cute" I squealed. She smiled at us and then crawled out of the room.

EDWARDS POV

Little Bella had just sung her first song, that had to be the best memory in the whole world. I can't wait for more memories to come.

ESME'S POV

That was adorable. I knew the entire family wanted to teach Bella new skills. Edward, Piano, Emmett, Video game, Alice and Rose, Shopping, Jasper, reading, Me, gardening and Cooking while Carlisle, first aid. I walked into the kitchen and decided to tell Carlisle what had just happened.

CARLISLE'S POV

_Ring, ring_

"Hello" I answered.

"I honey, it's Esme, I just wanted to tell you that the funniest thing just happened" Esme laughed.

"What's that love?" I asked her as I smiled at how much fun she was having at home while I was stuck at work.

"Bella was just playing sing-a-star. She was singing Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus" She said. God, and I have to be at work and miss it.

"I wish I hadn't missed it" I huffed as I continued to do paper work.

"Don't worry Emmett taped some on his phone. You can watch it when you get home" She said. My wife was such a sweetheart.

"When will you be home tonight?" She asked. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 12:30.

"Round about 4:30" I said.

"Ok. Love you" She said.

"Love you to. Have a good day" I said before she hung up.

JASPER'S POV

I walked upstairs and saw Bella looking at our family photos. She heard me coming and turned around.

"JAZZY" She yelled and reached for me. I picked her up and she snuggled into the side of my neck.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked. She shook her head and looked up at me.

"That's Edward when he was little. Before he was a vampire" I explained. She nodded and pointed to the other picture of Esme and Carlisle.

"That's Esme and Carlisle at there first wedding" I said.

"Prity" She whispered, but I could hear it perfectly.

"Do you want to go get some lunch now baby girl?" I said. She nodded and held onto my neck. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Esme had her bottle and some apple flavoured baby food. Bella reached over to the table where the food was.

"Fwood" She screamed. Esme laughed and sat her down at the table as she ate her food.

And they thought I wouldn't be able to control my thirst around baby Bella. She was just to cute to hurt. I couldn't, and wouldn't hurt her.

**People have been wanting my stories to be longer. It's just the way I right. Most of my chapters are short because it depends on how I feel each day.**

**Hope you like my story. Review soon!**

**Lul**

**Emily007**


	10. BOTTLES

CHAPTER 10

BELLA'S POV

Jasper carried me into living room after I had finished eating. He sat me on the couch and then his face started to screw up. I giggled.

"Esme" Jasper called. Esme came in and smelt it to.

"Jasper, Bella only needs her nappy changed. I'm going to visit Carlisle while Alice, Rose and Edward have gone hunting" She said before closing the door. Jasper sat down next to me. Was he just going to leave me sitting in my own poo?

I looked up at him and frowned. He shook his head.

"Sorry Bella, but you're going to have to wait until one of the girls come home to change you. They should be home in six hours" He smiled. I didn't want to sit in it all day. Tears formed in my eyes and tumbled down my cheeks.

"Oh, Bella don't cry. Ok, I'll change you" Jasper said as Emmett walked down the stairs listening to his I-pod.

"Emmett do you know how to change diapers?" Jazz asked. Emmett looked at me and shook his head. Jasper huffed and carried me upstairs and into my room wHere he lied me on the bed. He walked over to the wood-robe and walked back out with some nappies. He took my pants off and took my nappy off. He quickly ran out of the room and soon came back in with a peg on his nose. I laughed, and laughed and laughed until I finally noticed that Jasper had changed me. I felt better now. I smiled and him and climbed off the bed.

I crawled over to the window and looked out and saw three men standing there wearing only shorts. I pointed to them and Jasper walked over to me and picked me up. He took me downstairs and out the door.

"Bella. This is Sam, Jacob and Collin" Jasper said as he shook hands with Sam.

"Jazzy canged ma dipy" I squealed. **(Jazzy changed my diaper)** Sam laughed. I climbed into his arms and he just held me there. I grabbed his nose and he looked at me.

"why are you holding my nose?" He asked. I started laughing at what his voice sounded like. I turned and looked at Jacob who was smiling at me. I reached for him, he took me into his arms. Why were they both so warm? I snuggled my head into his chest.

"Collin, did you just…?" Sam asked. I looked over to the other boy who was staring at me. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were fixed on me. I hid in Jacob's chest.

"Bella, that's Collin. He's going to be you're new best friend, just like me and Sam" Jacob said. I nodded and he started to walk inside.

"Hungy?" I asked them. They all nodded. He put me down and I crawled into the living room were I had left my bottle. Jacob, Sam and Collin all sat on the three seater couch. Sam and Jacob both closed there eyes while Collin just sat there staring at me. I shrugged and climbed onto his lap. I shoved the bottle into his mouth.

"Dwink" I said. Sam and Jacob both had there phones out and were taking pictures.

"Bella I don't think Collin likes to drink out of you're bottle" Jasper laughed from the other couch. I shook my head and let the milk poor into his mouth. Sam and Jacob were both wetting themselves. I crawled onto Sam's lap and shoved it in his mouth and then Jacobs.

"Hay Jake. That's breast milk you know" Jasper joked. Jacob spat it out all over me.

"It was a joke" Sam sneered as he picked me up from Jakes lap and carried me into the kitchen. He sat me on the bench and started to wipe my face with the cloth.

"Tank ya Sammy" I said as I hugged his neck. I looked over to see Collin standing there shaking.

"Wa wron Colly?" I asked him as he made his way towards me. He picked me up and hugged me to his chest. His face was buried into my hair. He was also warm just like the others. I snuggled into his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL :]**


	11. TIMMY THE HAMSTER

CHAPTER 11

I woke up in someone cold arms. I shivered and slowly went back to sleep.

I woke up by someone poking me in the stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett standing there. He smirked and lifted me out of the cot. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat Bella?" He asked me as he put my in my chair. I shrugged and lied my head on the table.

"Emmett did you wake her up" Someone hissed from behind me.

"Know Rosie, she was already awake" He lied.

"Alice saw you wake her up so don't even lie to me about it" She said. She picked me up and carried me into the living room were Jasper and Edward were in deep conversation.

"EDDIE" I yelled. He looked over to me and smiled. He picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"Stwory" I wined. He nodded and told Jasper to go get the 'little hamster' for me.

"There once lived a little hamster called Timmy. He was four years old and brown" Edward said as he carried on with the story.

Once Edward had finished with the story something popped into my mind.

"Ca I hav a hamsta?" I asked him. He looked at Esme and she shrugged.

"Sure. Do you want to go get one now?" Esme asked. I nodded and she lifted me off Edward lap and carried me out to the car.

We drove off and started to head into town.

"Wez Affy?" I asked Esme. She slammed on the brakes and starting to breath in and out. She continued driving again.

"An wez Mamma?" I asked. "An Papa" I said. She stopped on the side of the road and looked at me.

"You're going to be staying with us for a little while. Mamma and Papa are on holiday and are going to come and get you when you're older" Esme explained. I nodded and she started to drive again.

We walked into the pet store and the shop lady took us over to the hamsters. I saw a brown one that looked like Timmy. I pointed to it and she smiled and put it in a cage and handed it to me.

"That's $300" She said. Esme paid. I hugged her tightly and started to talk to Timmy on the way home. By the time we were home I was starving and I'm sure Timmy was too.

We decided that Timmy is going to stay in my room. Esme fed me and as I crawled out of the kitchen I saw Collin standing there. I smiled and let him pick me up. I yawned at fell asleep.

**Bella sleeps a lot doesn't she…what was I meant to do? I suck at ending stories. **


	12. MY FAMILY

CHAPTER 12 – My family

I woke up in someone's arms. They were hot and muscular. I opened my eyes and saw Sam looking at me.

"SAMMY" I squealed as I hugged his neck. He stood up and took me into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out my juice bottle and handed it to me.

"Why's she so small Sam?" Jacob said as he sat down next to us.

"Wa a ya sa big?" I said as I did my weird one eyebrow lifting thing. He looked at me and blushed. I drank and drank and drank until all that was left in the bottle was drops of just juice. Sam walked back over to me and picked me up and carried me upstairs.

"Emmett walked into the room and they came and sat down next to me. Sam lied me down and grabbed the nappies.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Emmett asked. I smiled and him and got up off the bed and climbed onto his lap. I was wearing nothing. I hugged his neck and hung on for dear life. I hated being changed. Especially in front of boys.

"Bella you'd better sit back down Sam's going to change you" Emmy said. I shook my head and held on tighter.

"Bella" Emmett growled. Sam started to tickle me and I quickly let go and Sam grabbed me. I huffed as he laid me down and started to change me.

"Jazzy?" I asked as I looked around the room. Jasper was here In seconds. I screamed and reached for him.

"Well hello to you to baby girl" He said as he hugged me.

"Sammy canged ma and tical me" I giggled. He laughed and took my downstairs were Esme and Carlisle were sitting reading. I jumped down and crawled to them. I jumped on Carlisle lap and looked at what he was reading. Something about first aid. Boring

"Cwolour" I asked. He looked at me and took me into the study and gave me a coloring book and some crayons.

I coloured for house with Carlisle sitting in the chair opposite me looking at me every five minutes.

I climbed off the desk and over to Carlisle and Esme. I showed them my picture and explained who was who. I drew the everyone I had met.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Sam, Collin, Afton, Mama, Papa, Jane, Heidi, Alec, Uncle Caius, Uncle Marcas, Chelsea, Felix and Timmy the hamster.

My family


	13. SHOPPING

CHAPTER 13

"Bella. What are you doing?" Edward asked as he stood at the top of the stairs. I looked at him and shook my head. I reached for the door handle and opened it. I smiled and crawled outside, then I noticed that there were steps. I went down the stairs on my stomach and then crashed into something hard. I looked up to see Collin standing there. I smiled and then continued to crawl towards the forest.

"Bella, where are you going?" Collin asked. I looked at his face as worry was written all over it. I shrugged and continued to crawl there until someone picked me up and swung me over their shoulders, Jasper. He kissed my cheek and carried me inside.

"Jazzy, bwella wana ga ousid" I wined. Jasper looked at me and shook my head.

"Bella, there are things out there that you don't need to see at you're age" He said. I huffed and nodded.

"Awice" I squealed as she skipped out of the kitchen.

"Guess what time it is? SHOPPING TIME" She screamed. I frowned and hugged Jasper harder, hoping he'd get the point that I didn't want to go shopping with Alice.

"Oh come on Bella. Rose and Esme are coming to" Alice said. I lifted my head and nodded.

"Emmy, Eddie, jazzy and Carly?" I asked. Alice looked at the boys who had the most horrified look on there face.

"Know that's ok Bella, you can go with the girls" Jasper stuttered. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes.

"COME" I yelled. The all looked at each other and put there heads down and nodded. I smiled and hugged Jasper.

An hour later I had been fed, showered and dressed and we were ready to go shopping. I hopped in with Esme and Carlisle in there Aston Martin DB9 while Rosalie and Emmett went in the Koenigsegg CCX and then Alice and Jasper in Jazzy's BMW M3.

Once we'd gotten to the mall everyone started to look at us. I hid in Esme's neck while she just giggled.

"Bella do you like this?" Alice asked. I shook my head. It was pink and frilly, YUCK!!!.

"Alice, she doesn't want pink clothes" Edward said. Thank you Edward.

"Pleasure" He replied. I smiled and hopped onto his lap. I wonder if Alice will let the boys take me to the arcade or not?

"Alice Bella wants to go to the arcade" Edward said. Alice looked at me and I smiled. She huffed and shooed us off.

"But remember Bella. What I want to buy you, I will buy" She yelled after us. I shivered which cause Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward to laugh. We went into the arcade and Emmett sat me on his lap and versed Edward in a driving game. Emmett won. He got 12 tickets.

Our next game was a game where you had to hit the head hog. I was smashing the machine will all my might. Everyone in the arcade had come over to watch me hit the crazy head hogs. I smiled and squealed as I won 30 tickets. Everyone clapped and walked off.

Eddie can we do the lolly machine? He looked at me and raised an eyebrow and nodded. He carried me over to the machine and got me a bag full of lollies. I smiled and started to open the rappers to the lollies. I ate, and ate until Rosalie ripped the bag out of my hands when we met up with them.

"Bella, this is so unhealthy" She screeched. I shrugged and tried to grab the bag back. But she moved her hand so I couldn't reach them.

"BELLA" Someone yelled from across the mall. I looked over and saw Collin running towards me. I held out my arms and let him pick me up.

"Bella" He breathed into my hair. I snuggled into his neck. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

**COOOLLLL!!!! :) **

**If you want to give me any idea's for my next chapter then feel free!!**

**From emily007**


	14. THE PARK

CHAPTER 14 – THE PARK

BELLA'S POV

"JAZZY" I yelled from my cot that was upstairs. Instead if Jasper, Emmett came in. I smiled as he picked me up.

"Wez Timmay?" I asked Emmett. He looked around the room and he shrugged and started to walk out of the room.

"Wez Timmay?" I wined. He looked at me and shrugged again.

"TIMMAY" I yelled. Edward ran down the hall and took me out of Emmett's arms.

"Timmy's in your room Bella" Edward said as he walked back in. I shook my head.

"Na ah" I cried. Edward walked in and looked around the room and noticed that the hamster was gone.

"Shit" He mumbled.

"Eddie, no" I said as I smacked his hand. Esme walked in with Timmy's cage in her hands and placed it on the little desk.

"TIMMAY" I squealed.

"Edward what did I say about using that language?" Mum said.

"You said not to use it" He mumbled. She nodded and grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the room. I went over to the cage and opened it. Timmy scurried up my arm and sat on my shoulder.

"RAT" Someone screamed from the door. I turned around and saw Rosalie and Alice standing there.

"Bella, don't move we'll get the rat off you" Alice said as she tip toed forward.

"NO" I yelled. The door smashed open and Jasper walked in. He ran towards me and picked me up.

"Alice, Rose this is Timmy. Bella's pet hamster" Jasper hissed. Rosalie and Alice both looked at each other with their mouths hanging open.

"Um, that's, ah, disgusting" Rosalie said. Timmy wasn't disgusting. A tear drop spilled out of my eye and ran down my cheek. I picked up Timmy and wiggled out of Jaspers arms and I crawled to the library where Dad was sitting reading the newspaper. I felt more tears pour out of my eyes. I could see Timmy crawling next to me. I went up to dad and he sat me on his lap. Timmy crawled up his pants and onto my hand.

"What's wrong Bella?" Dad asked me.

"Rosie an Ally say da Timmay waz uglay" I cried. He frowned and hugged me to his chest.

"Timmy isn't ugly. And looked Alice and Rosalie have come to apologize for saying it havn't you girls" He said. I turned around and saw them standing there with sad faces.

"Yes. Were sorry Bella. We thought that the rat" Rosalie said. "I mean Timmy, was a rat and was attacking you so…yeah. Look, Bella were really sorry, please forgive us?" Rosalie said as Alice nodded in agreement. I nodded and smiled.

"Good, now do you want to go to the park Bella?" Alice asked. I smiled and nodded. "But Timmy can't come, sorry" Alice said. I frowned and nodded. I kissed Timmy on the head and saw Rosalie gag and walk out of the room. I handed Timmy to Dad and hoped off his lap. I let Alice pick me up and take me to my room. She picked out some little pink pants and a light yellow shirt and on my feet were some little sandals.

Alice walked downstairs and sat me on the couch. Mum came over and placed a small hat on my head. I smiled and she kissed my forehead and walked out to her garden.

"Emmy" I whispered as I looked around the room. Emmett was in front of me. He picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"Emmy com ta?" I asked. He looked at Alice who nodded.

"Sure, why not" He said.

Emmett buckled me into his jeep and he hoped in the driver's seat which Alice jumped into the passengers seat with her handbag.

Once we arrived at the park Emmett took me out of the car and walked over to the swings and buckled me in next to a boy who looked about my age whose mum was swinging him. I smiled and him and he smiled back. Emmett swung me back and forwards for 20 minutes until I got board.

"Emmy hav a ga?" I asked him. He looked over to Alice who was sitting on the park bench looking at her nails.

"OK" He yelled. He unbuckled me and he took my place. I tried my best to stand up but instead I just sat down and pushed Emmett lightly.

"GO FASTER BELLA" He yelled. The mum next to us was just looking at us weirdly.

"Excuse me, your child is to little to be pushing you on a swing. And you call yourself a good parent" He said. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were twitching.

"Look lady. For a starters she's my sister not my daughter and don't tell me what I can and can't do with her, good day" He said strongly.

He hoped off the swings and picked me up and carried me over to the slide.

"Oh shit" Emmett mumbled.

"No Emmy" I said as I slapped his hand.

"Sorry" He whispered. "But that boy who was swinging next to you likes you" Emmy whispered. I looked over to the little boy who was fighting his mother.

"NA, I WANNA SA DA PREDDY GIRL OFA DEA" He yelled. I looked at Emmett.

"Le ga hom" I said to him. He nodded and carried me over to where Alice was sitting.

"Ready to go, already?" She asked. I nodded and so did Emmett.

He put me back into the car and I looked over to the little boy and saw him waving sadly at me. I smiled back to him and waved.

"Bells, don't do that or he'll think you like him to" Emmett said.

"Na ah" I said.

"Ya ha" He said.

"Na ah"

"Ya ha"

"Na ah"

"Ya ha"

"Na ah"

"Ya ha"

"Na ah"

"Ya ha"

We continued to do that until we got back home when Esme came to the door and dragged Emmett inside by the ear. I guess she heard about the whole swearing incident. Alice walked out of the car and up to the house, was she just going to leave me here? She shut the house door. I shrugged and jumped out of the car and crawled towards the forest. I saw a doggy sitting there looking at me.

"DOGGY" I squealed. I crawled over to it and it sat down and laid on his back. I scratched its tummy and it made a purring sound that made me giggle.

"BELLA" Someone yelled from the house. "ALICE DID YOU LEAVE BELLA IN THE CAR?" Rosalie called. She ran out of the car and saw the car empty she screamed. The whole entire family was outside searching for me until Edward smirked and looked towards where me and the doggy was sitting.

"She's over there Rosalie" He laughed. Rose ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't do that" She whispered. I laughed and shrugged.

"Doggy" I squealed. She looked over to the dog which was know sitting up growling.

"Mutt. It's just Collin honey" She said as she walked me inside. I looked behind me and saw the doggy wine. I waved and it laughed. Who knew dogs could laugh?

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked. I nodded and she lifted me into her arms and carried me into the kitchen.

**Hay!!!!!**

**Please give me some ideas about this story…please, please, please, please!**

**From**

**Emily007**


	15. MEETING KYLE

CHAPTER 15 – MEETING KYLE

COLLIN'S POV

I waited until Bella came home from the park with Emmett and Alice. They pulled up and I saw Esme stomp outside and grab Emmett by the ear and pull him inside. I laughed. I was still in my wolf form so I hid in the bushes. I watched when Alice jumped out and didn't get Bella. Was someone going to come and get her? Or was she just going to get left out here? I was going to phase and get her but then I heard the door click open and Bella fall out. She crawled towards me with a smile on her face. She crawled up to me and I lied down on my stomach so I wasn't so big. She started to scratch it. I even purred. I thought cats only do that?

_They do you idiot _Embry said.

_Shut up _I replied. I heard someone come outside.

"BELLA" They were screaming. "ALICE DID YOU LEAVE BELLA IN THE CAR?" The whole entire family was out searching for my Bella.

I saw Edward look towards us and smile.

"She's over there Rosalie" Edward said. Rosalie ran over and picked up Bella and hugged her to her chest. I growled.

_God, every time I finally have Bella to myself someone is always there _I said to myself. But I think Edward heard because he frowned.

"Don't do that" Rosalie whispered. I started to growl she was hugging Bella way to tightly.

"Doggy" Bella squealed.

"Mutt. It's just Collin honey" She said before walking inside and leaving me there. I started to wine. I saw Bella wave to me. I laughed and walked into the trees and phased back into my human form.

I walked inside and sat at the dinner table next to Bella who was in her high chair eating some crushed apple.

"Cwollin wan sum?" She asked. I looked at it and shook my head. She frowned and went back to being fed by Esme.

"Hay Esme, would it be ok if I took Bella down to La Push to meet the pack? Sam said that he wanted to come and see Bella again and so did Jake" I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"Sure. Just make sure she's home by 7.30 tonight" She said. I nodded and picked Bella up. "Emmett can Collin borrow your jeep?" Esme asked Emmett as he walked downstairs. Emmett huffed and chucked me the keys. I said a quick thanks and then headed out of the door.

"Cwollin wer ah we goin?" She asked.

"Were going to go down to La Push to see Jake and Sam" I said. She squealed and started to jump up and down in my arms. I put her in the car seat that was in the back from when she went to the park.

"Sammy, Jakey, Sammy, Jakey" She sang the whole way to La Push. Once we crossed the border I drove a little slower to Sam and Emily's house. I pulled into the driveway and parked it. I walked out and picked Bella up.

"SAMMY" Bella yelled. Sam opened the door and smiled and Bella. She jumped into his arms and tried to get her little arms to go all the way around his neck but they couldn't make it. She huffed and crossed her eyes. She looked around and her eyes landed on Emily.

She leant up to Sam's ear and whispered something.

"Sammy, shez preddy" She whispered. I laughed and said hi to Emily and walked into the kitchen were the rest of the pack was sitting.

Sam walked in a little while later with Emily behind him carrying Bella who was playing with Emily's hair. Sam sat down and pulled Emily down with him and then she sat Bella on her lap. Bella climbed onto the table and on to Leah's lap.

"um" She said.

"Ya Preddy" Bella said.

"Thanks, I think" She said. Sam looked at me and I nodded.

"Guys this is Bella, Bella is Sam and Jake, you already know them, this is Emily, Leah, Claire, Samantha who was Seth's imprint, Danielle who was Embry's imprint, Kim, Jared, Embry, Seth and Paul. And you'll have to meet Brady and Quil later" I said. She looked at me weirdly and then continued to talk to Leah.

"Weah, down" She ordered. Leah rolled her eyes and put Bella down onto the ground. Bella crawled around and saw Kyle who was Emily and Sam's only son who was four years old.

"My names Kyle, what's yours?" Kyle asked.

"Bwella" She replied. Kyle was sitting on the floor in front of the TV with his legs crossed watching Loony Tunes. I knew Bella didn't like sitting on the floor. I was going to get up and put her on the couch when she suddenly hoped onto Kyle's lap. All of the girls started squealing and clapping while all the boys were trying to calm there imprints down.

"That's so cute"

"Adorable"

"How sweet"

"Cute"

"Embry, I want a baby" Danielle said. I heard Embry mumble something to me.

"Damn you Collin" He said. We all looked back to Kyle and Bella. Kyle had his arms raped around Bella stomach and Bella was leaning on Kyle. I started to shake, rather badly.

"COLLIN OUT" Sam shouted. I ran out of the door and saw Bella start to cry. I quickly phased and started to run.

"Collin. What the hell are you doing?" Brady said as I continued to run my heart out.

"Kyle and Bella" I said. I explained everything and in the end they just laughed.

"Dude, just go back inside I think I can hear Bella crying and yelling for you. Bella's going to have a lot of boys wanting her man, not just you. You're going to have to accept that" Quil said. I nodded and quickly phased back. I took Quil's pants and said that I would get someone to bring him some out later.

I walked inside and saw Bella snoring softly next to Kyle who was playing with her curly hair.

"Guys we have to head back" I said. Bella heard my voice and sat up from leaning on Kyle's chest and reached for me.

"Were going to go home Bells and put you to bed" I said to her. She nodded and squirmed down and hugged everyone goodbye. Even Paul and Leah hugged her. She crawled over to Kyle and kissed his cheek and she climbed back into my arms and fell asleep again.

**Ok, So now Kyle's coming into the picture. We have Afton, Collin and Kyle who are all in love with Bella now. Oh la la. Who will she pick??? **


	16. WANNA HAVE A PLAY DATE?

**I should just warn you that the vampires and werewolves aren't enemies anymore. So they have know treaty line or anything anymore. **

**Xox – emily007**

Chapter 16 – PLAY DATE

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning and started to bang on my crib bars. Jasper came in and picked me up.

"Good morning baby girl" He said as he kissed my forehead which caused me to blush.

"Do you want to go out to breakfast with Esme and Carlisle?" Jazz asked me. I nodded and Alice danced in and changed me into some clothes. She put some sandals on me and carried me downstairs to Esme and Carlisle who were waiting in the car. Alice buckled me in and kissed my forehead. Carlisle drove off and we headed into town.

"Mommy" I asked. Esme turned around and looked at me.

"Wez Kwyle?" I asked. She looked at me and then to Carlisle.

"Who the heck is that?" She asked him. He shrugged. "Who's Kyle honey?" She said.

"Kwyles ma frwend. Asz Cwolly" I said to her. She looked at Carlisle and shrugged. We pulled into burger king and hoped out.

"BWELLA" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw Emily, Sam and Kyle coming up to us. Kyle was running up to us while Sam and Emily were walking slowly behind him holding hands.

Esme put me down and I hugged Kyle.

"Are you going to get Burger King to?" He asked me. I nodded and he picked me up and carried me inside. We sat down at a table and the adults sat down around us.

KYLES'S POV

"Mama, look, there's Bella" I said to mum who was walking next to me talking to dad. She looked up ahead and saw Bella to and smiled.

"BELLA" I yelled. Bella's mama put her down and I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Are you going to get Burger King to?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked her up and carried her into Burger King and took her to a table.

"What are you going to get Kyle?" Dad asked me.

"Chicken nuggets and chips" I said. He looked over to Bella who was just sitting there.

"Bella, what would you like?" He asked her. She looked at him and thought. She looked so cute when she was thinking.

"Chee baga an fres" She said to him.

"Um, I don't understand" Dad said. I laughed at him.

"Kyle what did Bella say?" He asked me.

"Cheese burger and fries dad, gosh" I said to him. He rolled his eyes and walked off. Mama and the other woman sat down on the right of us while the dads sat on the left. Dad gave us our food and we started eating. I noticed that Bella's mama and papa weren't eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" I said to them with a full mouth.

"Kyle don't eat with your mouth full" Mama said. I said sorry and continued eating.

"Were on a diet" Her papa said. I nodded.

After we were finished eating I let out a massive burp that caused everyone in Burger King to stop at look at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I started to hear bells ringing. I looked over to Bella and saw her laughing her head off which caused me to start laughing then mum and dad then Bella's mum and dad and soon the whole place.

"Affy" She said randomly. Carlisle and Esme stiffened.

"Know he's not here Bella" Carlisle said. Bella frowned and nodded.

"Who's Affy Bella?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Affy ma frwend an he na ma mama and papa. Ba day a long wa awa" She said. I nodded and frowned feeling a little jealous.

"What'd she say?" dad whispered to mum.

"She said that 'Affy Is her friend an he knows her mama and papa. But there a long way away" I said for them. Then nodded.

"Alright then. We'd better head home" Dad said. I shook my head and climbed over the table and sat next to Bella.

"Kwlye Swishy" Bella laughed.

"Yes, we'd better head home to" Carlisle said. Bella shook her head.

"Why don't you all come back to our place?" Esme said. I nodded and so did Bella.

"Ok" mum said. I hugged Bella and I tugged on Carlisle shirt. He looked down at me.

"Excuse me, I would like to get out" I said politely. He nodded and stood up.

"Thank you" I said. I helped Bella off the seat and we went to the playground. I pushed the door open and let her in. I carried her over to the swings.

I swung her back and forwards until one of the boys ran over.

"Hello" He said to Bella. She waved and looked away.

"Do ya wemember me?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"We saw eat oda at da park" He said.

"Oh, Hwello" She said.

"Do you mind leaving" I said rudely to him as I walked up to him and stood over him. I was a pretty strong 4 year old.

"Kwlye" Bella shouted. I turned around and saw Bella with her hair stuck in the swing chain. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. I ran up to her and un knotted her hair. She smiled and hugged me.

"Down" She ordered. I nodded and helped her down. She crawled away and I turned back to the boy.

"Leave us along. She mine" I said before walking away.

**Now, don't think that Kyle is a bully or anything. He's just sticking up for Bella. **

………………………

**Sooo…Kyle is going to go back to the Cullen's house, yay!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bye 4 nw**

**Emily007 :)**


	17. EIGHT PACK

CHAPTER 17 – Eight Pack

KYLE'S POV

Carlisle and Esme said that I could come over to there house for a while. I smiled at the thought of me being with Bella. Mum said that she would come and pick me up at 6.00. I nodded and hoped into the car next to Bella. We drove for more than ten minutes until we got to a massive house in the middle of the forest. It looked like it had four stories. I hoped out and helped Bella out. Esme and Carlisle just stood there with there mouths hanging open.

"Bella, Collin's here" A pixie looking girl said. I walked up to her with Bella in my arms.

"Hi Kyle, I'm Alice" She said as she stuck out her hand. I shook it and smiled at her and walked inside. I saw a woman with long blond hair coming down the stairs with a man who looked like he had been at the gym to long. His muscles were sticking out. But then I couldn't say anything because my mum and dads friends had muscles like that to. I whish I had muscles like that. I could impress Bella when I'm older and ask my dad if he could take me to the gym. That would be cool. I wouldn't mind an eight pack.

"Emmett, that kid is talking about impressing Bella and getting an eight pack just like you" A bronze man said to the big muscle man. He started laughing and looked over to me and stopped.

"Hay lil man, I'm Emmett" He said. I shook his hand and narrowed my eyes at him.

"My Bella" I said to him before I walked away and into the kitchen were Bella was.

"Kwyle fwod" She said as she pointed to a whole lot of different dishes on the table. I ran up and sat down and started eating.

My mind was screaming. This was officially me and Bella's first date.

**Sorry, I know this chapter was really short and all but I just don't have time to do long ones.**

**Check out my other stories.**

**From emily007**


	18. YOU HURT MY BELLA

CHAPTER 18 – YOU HURT MY BELLA

EMMETT'S POV

"Emmett, that kid is talking about impressing Bella and getting an eight pack just like you" Edward said. He had obviously read his mind. I started laughing until I saw the glare he was giving me.

"Hay lil man, I'm Emmett" I said. He shook his hand and narrowed his eyes at me. I looked at Edward who was biting his lip to try to stop himself from laughing.

"My Bella" He said to me before walking away and into the kitchen were Bella was. I turned to Edward who was laughing his ass off.

"What the heck is wrong with that kid?" I said. Edward just started laughing harder. He was about to say something when Collin walked downstairs. He'd been here for three hours waiting for Bella, but instead he fell asleep.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" He said as he sat down next to Edward.

"Kyle - is – a – crack – up" Edward laughed.

"Know he isn't. He's just plain scary" I mumbled. Edward started rolling around on the floor holding his gut while laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Finally woke up ay sleeping beauty" I said. Collin rolled his eyes and focused on the TV until Bella crawled in with Kyle walking behind her.

"Cwollin, up" Bella said. Collin looked down and picked her up and sat her on his lap while Kyle climbed up the sofa and sat down next to them. Alice and Rosalie walked in and sat down and started to paint their nails.

"Guys, Bella doesn't like the fumes" Collin said. I looked over to Bella who was hiding in Collins chest.

"STOP, YOU'RE HURTING BELLA" Kyle yelled. I heard Bella whimpering in Collins chest. I saw Kyle get off the couch and run over to Rose and Alice and grab the bottles off them and shut the lid.

"No, you hurt my Bella" He growled. Alice and Rose actually looked scared.

"What's going on down here?" Esme asked as she walked down the stairs with Carlisle following behind her. I wonder where they've been.

"Emmett" Edward growled.

"Esme, they hurt my Bella" Kyle said as he ran up to Esme and Carlisle and pointed to Alice and my Rosie. God, now I'm getting as bad as him with the whole 'my' Rosie thing.

"No we didn't we didn't know that she wouldn't like the fumes from the nail polish" Rosalie said.

"Kyle, they didn't mean to do it" Carlisle said. Kyle looked over to Rose and Alice and nodded.

"Girls, I think he wants you to say sorry" Esme said. Rose and Alice looked at each and sighed.

"Sorry" They both said at the same time. They both went up stairs and continued to paint their nails again. Bella peeked out and saw Kyle.

"Kwlye ya sav mwe" She said as she went over and hugged him. How could her save her, it was nail polish, not a bomb.

"Emmett there only little. Don't be mean" Edward said as he shook his head.

"You were the one who laughing at him before and now you're telling me that I'm mean. Make up your mind" I huffed.

"Don't worry Bella, know ones going to hurt you" Kyle whispered but we could all hear it quite clearly. Bella grabbed Kyle's hand and went upstairs. I wonder what they're going to do up there.

"Emmett" Edward growled. I just laughed it off.


	19. DAY WITH COLLIN AND BELLA: part 1

**Chapter 19 – Day with Collin and Bella: Part 1**

**BELLA'S POV**

We went up to my bedroom and Esme pulled out some of my toys and we played with them. Carlisle had brought home a Ken last night so Kyle was ken while I was Barbie. We played for hours until Kyle's mama and papa drove in the drive way.

"Kwyle go byby?" I asked him. He nodded sadly at me. He kissed my cheek and hoped in the car. I waved to him as Emmett picked me up and swung me over his shoulders and carried me inside. He sat me on his lap and Esme put my dinner in front of me.

After I had finished Alice gave me a bath and put me in some weird silky PJ's that were light pink.

She tucked me into bed and Edward came in and started to hum me a lullaby which put me into a peaceful sleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**ESME'S POV**

Carlisle left for work half an hour ago, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all went to school while I was left home with Bella.

I heard he heart rate pick up which meant she was waking up. But it started to go really fast, I ran up to her room, vampire style, and picked up my sleeping baby from her bed. He eyes fluttered open and tears started pouring out from them.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her as I flattened her hair. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"Bwella, ha a swary dweam" She cried. I frowned and rocked her back to sleep. I wonder what she had a bad dream about?

I heard Bella's heart flutter and I walked in and saw her lying there looking at me. I smiled and picked her up. I quickly got her changed and took her into the kitchen and fed her.

"Where would you like to go today Bella?" I asked her. She thought for a minute. She looked so cute when she was thinking. Her nose would scrunch up and she would place her finger on her chin.

"Cwollys" She squealed. I shrugged and nodded. I left Bella in her high chair and grabbed the phone book and dialed Collin's number.

"Hello" Collin said. I quickly raced over to Bella and put the phone up to her ear and told her to say hello.

"WELLO" She yelled. I heard the phone being dropped and some swear words on the other end.

"Um, who is this?" He asked.

"BWELLA" She screamed again. I bit my tongue to hold back my laughter.

"Oh, um, hay Bella. How'd you figure out how to use the phone?" He asked.

"Wa?" Bella said as she tilted her head to the right.

"Hello Collin, it's Esme" I said.

"Oh, um, hay" He said.

"Bella said she wanted to come and see you today. Would that be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, great. What time will she be here?" He asked.

"Um, how about half an hour?" I said.

"Ok, Bye" He said before hanging up. I smiled to Bella who was still sitting there confused. I laughed and cleaning up her mess and let her play in the living room for a little while.

I put Bella in Rosalie's car and we took off to La Push. I saw some wolves running next to the car, Collin probably hadn't told them I was coming yet. I shook my head and pulled into Collin's drive way.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD CROSS THE TREATY LINE?" Someone growled.

"I'm taking Bella down to Collins for a little while. And next time you talk to me, I would like it if you didn't growl" I said calmly. God, I wish Jasper was here.

"I WIL YELL AND GROWL ALL I LIKE LADY" The man said. I'm picking it was Paul since he started to shake.

"PAUL, GET OUT OF HERE" Collin shouted from the porch. He came down and got Bella out of the car and hugged her.

"Cwolly, meany" Bella said as he pointed to Paul.

"Know Bella. Paul is not mean, he's just a retard" Collin laughed. I saw Paul run back into the forest and I heard some ripping of clothes. "DUDE COME ON, I WAS JOKING" Collin yelled.

"Dick" Collin mumbled.

**And that was the start of the day with Collin and Bella :) **


	20. DAY WITH COLLIN AND BELLA: part 2

**CHAPTER 20 - Day with Collin and Bella: Part 2**

**BELLA'S POV**

I said goodbye to Esme and Collin carried me inside and sat me down on the couch and he turned on the TV. He was watching some men chuck a ball to each other. It was boring. Half way through he fell asleep. I crawled to the door and squeezed through the cat flap that I saw Collin's cat, Marcel, use earlier. I went down the steps on my stomach and crawled to the end of the drive way and went into the other person's house.

"HWELLO" I yelled. I slapped my hands on the door before a man in a wheel chair came and answered it. He looked down at me and smiled and looked around.

"Where's your mummy?" He asked me. I shrugged and crawled around his wheel chair and into the living room where I saw Kyle sitting there eating spaghetti Bolognese.

"KWYLE" I screamed. He looked up and saw me sitting there. He grinned and ran over and hugged me. He carried me to where he was sitting before. All of the adults smiled at me and I gave them a small wave. Kyle went back to playing with his truck.

"BELLA" Someone yelled as I saw the front door being smashed open. I smiled and crawled to Collin who was standing there shaking as he looked around franticly. He lifted me in the air and he breathed in my scent.

"Why did you leave Bella?" He asked.

"Cwolly, ga na ni" I said. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok, Bells do you want to go down to the beach?" He asked. I nodded. I'd never been to the beach before.

Kyle decided to come down to. Emily told Collin that she can go swimming in my nappy.

Once we got there I went straight to the water with Kyle and Collin put on my floaties and he came into the water to.

We paddled around for ages until we saw everyone come down to the beach and sit around the logs that we had put our clothes before. I saw Sam light a flame and chuck it in the middle of the circle. It was massive. I looked at Collin and he chuckled. The lights were bright. I covered my eyes with my hand and I felt someone carry me onto the beach. I looked up and saw Collin. I snuggled into his chest. And that was the last of what I saw.


	21. BELLA'S DENTIST TRIP

CHAPTER 21 – Bella's dentist trip

BELLA'S POV

I woke up in cold arms. I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me. I smiled and hugged his neck. As I looked around the room everyone was there smiling at me. I blushed and buried my head in Jasper's shoulder.

Carlisle and Esme were on the sofa reading. Edward and Emmett were on the floor playing X-Box while Alice and Rosalie were flicking through magazines. My stomach let out an almighty growl which caused everyone to start laughing at me. My face was as red as a tomato.

I saw Esme walk into the kitchen and pull open the fridge. I leant over and looked into the kitchen. I saw Esme grab a mini juice box and some toast for me. I then saw her bring out chocolate. I squealed and tugged on Jasper's hair and pointed to the kitchen. He shrugged and lifted me up and pulled me into the kitchen.

He sat me down in my high chair and walked out of the room. Esme came and sat down in front of me and started to try and spoon food into my mouth. I kept looking over to the chocolate block that was sitting on the bench calling for me. I pointed to it and Esme shook her head and tried to spoon more into my mouth.

"Know Bella, you can have that after" She said. I frowned and scrunched up my eyebrows.

"I wa cwolly ta fe me" I said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone and started to dial numbers. I smiled and started to swing my feet back and fourth.

A couple of minutes later Collin walked in while doing up his fly on his jeans. I quickly covered my eyes while he did it and then peered out of my little fingers when he told me he was done. He spooned mouthfuls into my mouth while I chewed and swallowed.

After I was finished he picked me up and carried me out of the kitchen.

"CWOCOLATE" I yelled. Everyone's head turned towards me and they shook their heads. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and Collin held me to his chest and tried to rock me to sleep. I would go back to sleep if someone gave me a piece of chocolate.

"Collin you'd better go and give her a piece of chocolate, she said that she will go to sleep after you give her a piece. Collin looked at me and smirked.

"Cwocolate" I whispered into his neck. He carried me back into the kitchen and broke a piece off for me and a piece for him. I munched on it and then as I put some more in my mouth my hand slipped and pushed on my growing tooth. I held my face in my hands as I started to cry again. It ached and ached. Collin gave me to Carlisle and he told me to open my mouth but whenever I did it just hurt to much.

"Bella say's that it hurts too much when she opens her mouth" Edward said from the other couch.

"Oh dear. We'd better take her to the dentist" Esme said. Carlisle picked me up and carried me out to his car and buckled me in. It seems as if all of their cars has a car seat for me. Except for Jasper's motor bike, da!!!

Once we got to a funny looking building. It sort of looked like the hospital but it was smaller. Esme carried me in and we sat down on a seat in the waiting room. The pain was not going, it was actually starting to increase. I rested my head on Esme's cold chest and felt my eyes start to droop and I was asleep just like that.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I haven't been updating any of my stories for a long time. But since it's Sunday I told myself that I should update some more. And here I am…updating. **

**Remember to review my stories. **


	22. DOGGY'S

**Chapter 22 – Doggy's**

**Carlisle's POV**

As we waited in the waiting room Bella fell asleep in Esme's arms. The dentist said that it was easier for him to see the tooth is she was asleep so she didn't bite the man, like other kids did to him. Esme rested Bella in her arms and let the dentist open her mouth and check inside.

"Well, it looks like one of her still growing tooth has just been pushed into the gum. She might be in a little bit of pain, so I'm going to give you some pain killers, that you know how to use Doctor Cullen" The dentist said while I nodded. I found it so weird how people called me Doctor Cullen even if I wasn't at work. I understand if I was in the hospital and was on call, but I was at the dentist, there was know need to be called Doctor Cullen, it's just Carlisle, my name is Carlisle.

"Ok, well, little Bella is all set to go" He said. Esme thanked him and carried Bella out as I shook his hand. Half way down the hall Bella woke up and grasps her jaw.

"Hurty" She wined as tears started to form in her brown eyes. I pulled out the pain killers and asked the lady if we could get a class of water, as I took the water from her she winked at me, I hope Esme didn't see it. I turned around and saw that she was to busy trying to stop Bella from crying. I walked over to them and gave Esme the pill and she opened Bella's mouth and put it in and gave Bella a drink of water. She swallowed it and rested her head on Esme's shoulder. I had never in my whole entire life a child so small swallow a pill that easily.

"Come on, we'd better head home. I can't even imagine what Collin is going through at the moment back home" I said as I put my hand on my wives back and showed her to the entrance.

**Collin's POV**

I shouldn't have let Bella have the piece of chocolate. If I hadn't then she wouldn't be in this situation now.

"Collin that wasn't you're fault. You're just over-reacting" Edward said as he stopped playing the piano. He said that releases all of the stress, well to be honest, the song actually made me depressed.

"That was the lullaby I made for Bella" Edward growled as he walked over to the couch and started to sulk.

I was about to say something else when I heard the car pull up. I ran out into the garage and pulled Bella out of the car. I hugged her to my chest. She smiled weakly and rested her head on my chest and fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

_I shouldn't have let Bella have the piece of chocolate. If I hadn't then she wouldn't be in this situation now_ Collin thought.

"Collin that wasn't you're fault. You're just over-reacting" I said s I stopped playing the piano and turned and faced him. _He said that releases all of the stress, well to be honest, the song actually made me depressed _Collin thought. I couldn't hold back the almighty growl that rose from my chest.

"That was the lullaby I made for Bella" I growled as I walked over to the coach.

Sulk, are you kidding me, Edward Masen Cullen does not Sulk. Never have, never will.

**Esme's POV**

I was so worried about Bella. I thought she may have badly hurt her tooth. But when the dentist said that she had just put pressure on the tooth relaxed me. He gave us some pain killers which should help with all of the pain she's going through.

We drove home in complete quite until Bella squealed. I turned around and saw that Bella was stretched up and looking out of the window. I looked out my window and saw Sam, Jacob and Seth running next to the car in the forest. I smiled and shook my head.

"Mama, doggy, doggy" She squealed as she clapped her hands. I smiled and nodded. Carlisle laughed and grabbed my hand and drove the rest of the way home.

**Bella's POV**

I saw the doggy's just like the one outside my house. I showed Esme and she looked impressed too. I think she like them just like me. She smiled and laughed.

I wonder if they have any owners?

I shook my head and looked back out the window and saw that they all had there tongues hanging out of there mouths. I giggled and clapped my hands. I wanted a doggy of my own when I'm older.

We pulled into the driveway and saw that the doggy's had disappeared into the thick amount of trees.

Collin pulled me out of the car and hugged me to his chest. I smiled and closed my eyes, falling into a deep, deep, dark hole.

**Jacob's POV**

_That kid is so easy to make laugh _Sam laughed.

_Yeah. I still don't understand why the Volturi would give away such a cute kid? _Seth said.

_Seth, they didn't give her away. Carlisle said that there was a big war between the Volturi and another coven and they didn't want Bella to get hurt so they gave her to the most caring covens of them all, aka, the Cullens _Sam explained.

_Oh, I get it now _Seth said. I rolled my eyes and disappeared into the forest to phase back, just like the others did.

**Sam's POV**

We walked inside and saw Collin on the couch with an asleep Bella lying in his arms. He was smiling down at her. He must really love her. Not in a boyfriend, husband way, but in a brotherly way.

I sat down next to him and gave him a nod, which in our way it said 'hi'.

"I heard little Bella went to the dentist for the first time" I said to Jasper and Emmett who were on the other couch.

"Yeah. Hopefully the one and only time she goes too" Jasper said. I nodded. Esme came out with a plate of food for each of us.

YUM, FOOD!!!

**Sorry, I no I haven't updated in a little while and everything. Hope you enjoying the story.**

**LUL**

**Emily_007**


	23. THERE COMING

Chapter 23 – There coming

Rosalie's POV

I sat down on Emmett's lap and started to paint my nails while he read his car magazine. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the other couch cuddling together while Esme and Carlisle had gone hunting. Edward sat at his piano playing an extremely slow song that started to get on my nerves because he kept repeating it. He said it was 'Bella's lullaby'.

He growled at me and I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden Emmett jumped up which caused me to fall off his lap and onto the ground.

"EMMETT" I yelled as I got up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oh, um, sorry baby. I know what I'm going to do today" He said proudly.

"And what is that?" Jasper said while Alice giggled.

"I'm going to teach Bella how to walk" He said. I scoffed and picked up one of the woman's magazines that were lying on the table. He ran upstairs and came back down with a giggling Bella in his arms. He sat her on the ground and she looked around. Emmett stood her up and let her hold on to the couch.

"Come to Emmy, Bella" He cooed. She giggled and took a step towards him but fell on her butt instead. Everyone looked up and started watching Emmett try to teach Bella how to walk. Alice ran upstairs and grabbed the video camera and started filming.

"It's ok, let's try again" Emmett said as he stood her up again. She grasped onto the couch and took another step towards him. She squealed as she took the step and didn't fall over. She took another step and fell onto Emmett's lap. She started clapping which made everyone laugh. Emmett was 'wooing' and pointing his fist up into the air.

"YES" He said. He stood up and grabbed Bella's hand and walked slowly over to Jasper who was sitting there watching Bella. Bella made it the whole way with out falling over.

"That kid picks things up fast" Jasper mumbled to himself.

**Two weeks later**

Bella was able to walk on her own now. She wobbled sometimes but could go anywhere she wanted to without crawling.

Emmett was now trying to teach Bella how to talk, which was really funny because he kept sounding out the words which just made us and Bella laugh like crazy.

"Bella, can you say 'I love Emmett" He said.

"I wov Emmy" She said proudly.

"Whatever, it was close enough" he said.

"Can you say 'I did a poopie" Emmett said as Bella sat down next to him.

"I do a poopie" She said. Everyone cheered.

"I do a poopie" She repeated. "I do a poopie"

"Ah, Emmett, I think she actually did do a poopie" Jasper said as he covered his nose. I covered my nose and handed Bella to Esme who took her upstairs and changed her.

"Alright Bella, we'd better get you into bed" Esme said. "Go and saw goodnight to everyone" Esme put Bella at the end of the stairs and Bella waddled over to us and hugged Carlisle's legs.

"Nigh, nigh papa" She said as she kissed his cheek. Wow, she just called Carlisle her papa. I smiled and Carlisle had a goofy grin on his face.

"Nigh, nigh Rosie" She said. YES!!! She said my name properly.

"Good night Bella" I said as I gave her a big hug before she went over to Emmett.

"Nigh, Nigh Emmy" She said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to Jasper and kissed his cheek and said good night to Alice and Edward. She walked back over and jumped into Esme's arms.

**Esme's POV**

"Nigh, nigh mama" Bella whispered to me as I placed her in her cot. I smiled and kissed her fore head.

"Good night Bella"

* * *

**Don't worry, I haven't stopped updating on this story yet. Please review, I want to get to 200.**

**LUL**

**Emily_007**


	24. THE ZOO

Chapter 24 – The zoo

Rosalie's POV

Today Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I are taking Bella to the zoo for the first time. I was _so_ excited. She was waiting at the door for all of us wearing a pink shirt and some small purple pants and some sandals. Her Dora the Explorer back pack was on her shoulders with her lunch inside.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked. She nodded and she got lifted into my husband's arms. We walked out to the car and hoped in. Emmett, Bella and I were going in the Jeep while Edward, Jasper and Alice were all going in Edward's Volvo.

"Eddie say he wana see da liwins fwrist" Bella said from her car seat. I nodded and smiled.

"To bad, I want to go see the bears first" Emmett boomed from the front which caused Bella to jump. I laughed and Bella let out a small giggle before going back to looking out the window.

Once we pulled into the car I grabbed Bella out of the back and walked towards Edward, Alice and Jasper who were waiting by the car. Bella jumped into Edward's arms and snuggled into his chest. We walked inside and decided that we would go to the crocodiles first.

"Wook, wook" Bella squealed as she pointed to the crocodiles. I nodded and smiled at the bouncing kid in my brothers arms.

We were half way around the zoo when Bella started to whine that she was hungry. Alice pulled out her sand-which that Esme had packed for her and a little juice box. She started to eat and drink as we walked around the zoo.

We walked over to the spiders and Bella's started screaming.

"What's wrong?" Edward said franticly.

"I don li dem" She whimpered. Edward laughed and we walked out and headed to the penguins. She liked the way they waddled around.

"Eddie, down" She said. Edward put her down and made sure that she was always in sight. She started to waddle like the penguins around the entire zoo, if she wasn't so darn cute then it would have been extremely embarrassing but everyone just smiled and waved to her.

We got her a chocolate chip ice-cream and we sat down and watched her eat it. She sat on Jasper's lap and decided that it was a good time to drop the ice cream on his shirt. She started laughing hysterically which made us start laughing. We brought her _another _ice-cream after she whined that she didn't get to eat all of it.

It finally became 5.00pm and we decided that we should start to head home.

"Eddie, can Bwella ge a twoy?" She said as she gave him the puppy dog eyes. He huffed and nodded as we walked into the zoo's toy shop. Bella wanted a mountain lion and a bear toy to go into her room, but Alice thought it would be a good idea to get every other toy in the shop also.

When we got home Esme gave Bella some dinner and gave her a bath. She came downstairs with Bella in her arms in some pink, one piece pajamas with a blanket in her hand.

Collin was sitting on the couch and Emmett and I were snuggling on the other couch while Alice and Jasper were sitting on the bean-bags on the ground. Edward was sitting at his piano playing while Carlisle was still on his way home from the hospital.

"Mwovie" She squealed. We all looked at each other and nodded. We decided that we would let Bella decide the movie because knowing her we could swap it at half time because she would be asleep.

Bella decided on High School Musical 1. She sat down on Collin's lap and soon after fell asleep on him. We all actually got into the movie and by the end of it we were all humming 'were all in this together'. Collin put Bella into her bed and he decided that he would sleep in the spare bed tonight.

"Collin would it be ok if you baby-sat Bella for a couple of days because we decided that we should all go hunting" Carlisle said to Collin who was half asleep already. He nodded and dragged himself upstairs.

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Emmett wasn't sitting on the small couch in my room like he normally was. I banged on my crib bars and began to worry when no one came to get me.

I started screaming hoping someone would get me soon.

"I'M COMING BELLA" Someone called from another room. Collin walked in wearing only boxes . I screamed and covered my eyes. I heard him laughing and felt something warm on me. I snuggled into his chest further and fell right back asleep.

Collin's POV

As I picked her up she fell back asleep again. I decided that she could come and sleep with me tonight because of my warmth.

I covered her with some blankets and drifted off into my dreams again.


	25. THE STORY OF THE RACCOON

**Chapter 25 – The story of the raccoon**

**The start of babysitting Bella part 1**

**Collin's POV**

I woke up the next morning to Bella poking me in the chest. I placed her on top of me and kissed her forehead.

She kept on staring at me for more than ten minutes before she started giggling. She jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, which was closed. She banged on it, expecting one of the Cullen's to come and get her. But when they didn't she started crying and calling for Edward and Esme.

"Bella, they've gone on holiday for a couple of days. They'll be back soon. Do you want to ring them?" I asked him. She stopped crying and nodded.

We walked downstairs and I grabbed the phone and dialed Edward's cell phone.

"Hello" He said.

"Hey Edward, Bella wants to talk to you" I said as I passed the phone to Bella who didn't know what to do with it.

"What?" She said in a confused voice.

"Bella" Edward said happily. Bella giggled and started to press the numbers.

"Bella, don't press the numbers, just talk to Edward" I told her. She shrugged and started mumbling things to Edward who also didn't know what she was going on about.

"Mama" Bella said.

"Do you want to talk to her, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" She said.

"Hi Bella" Esme said.

"MAMA" She yelled into the phone.

"Are you having fun with Collin, Baby?" She asked.

"Yep, Colly let me sleep with him last nigh" Bella said proudly.

"WHAT?" I heard some people shout on the other end.

"Not literally, boys" Esme said. "Bella, your English is improving" Bella giggled and hid in my chest.

"Hey, its Collin, what should I feed Bella for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Um, I think there's some food in the cupboard and some juice, but she might ask for the chocolate block that's in the fridge, but don't give her any" Esme said. "We'll be home in around two days. Were at the Denali's house"

"Cool. Is it ok if the pack comes over?" I asked.

"Sure, just don't break anything" She said kindly. I thanked her and hung up.

"Right, let's get you some breakfast" I said. I walked into the kitchen and looked inside the cupboard and saw that there was nothing in them.

I grabbed my phone and texted Alice.

_Where's all of the food?_

I waited a couple minutes before I got a reply.

_Oh dear, you'll have to go shopping then won't you Collin! (smirking evilly) _

"Are you assing me?" I growled.

"Are you assing me?" Bella repeated.

"No, Bella, don't say that" I said to her.

"But you said it" She said.

"I know I said it, but that still doesn't mean you can. I'm an adult and I go through very horrible things every day which causes me to say it" I said. She shrugged and nodded before climbing out of my arms and running upstairs.

I heard her mumbling about what to wear.

"BELLA, DO YOU NEED HELP?" I yelled up to her.

"NO" She shouted back. I ran upstairs and put on some jeans on before walking into Bella's room and seeing her trying to put on her shirt.

"Help" She whispered. I walked over to her and put it over her head. "Thank you" She walked over to Esme and Carlisle's room and opened up a set of draws.

"Bella, what are you doing? Are you meant to be in here?" I asked.

She pulled out a little bag full of credit cards which had a big sticker on it saying **EMERGENCY'S ONLY**.

"Bella that's for emergency's only. Not for everyday shopping" I said. She shrugged and put it back into the draw and pulled out another one which said nothing on it.

"Um, ok. It'll do" I said as I took the money off her and took fifty bucks out. I jumped into Emmett's car and we drove down to the shops.

"I hungry" Bella said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I know, how about we stop off at MacDonald's for breakfast?" I said. All of a sudden Bella started screaming bloody murder. I slammed on the breaks and saw Bella pointing to the furry thing in the backseat looking at her. It started making a funny noise. I looked at it more closely and found that it was actually a raccoon.

I grabbed the Raccoon by its neck _**(sorry, it sort of makes me sound like an animal hater. But I'm not. Sorry I just had to put it into the story) **_and jumped out of the car and ran straight towards the forest with my arms out in front of me carrying the raccoon. It was scratching my face leaving deep scratch marks all over my tanned skin.

I chucked the Raccoon into the forest and turned back to the car and saw Bella looking out the window crying.

I walked back to the car while the scratches healing already. She unbuckled her car seat and climbed onto my lap and cried into my chest.

I grabbed out my phone and texted Emmett.

_What the hell was a raccoon doing in your car?_

A couple minutes later I got a reply while Bella was still wailing.

_Oh, that's my pet, his names Emmett Jr. Did you like him?_

I sighed and all of a sudden my phone started ringing. The caller I.D said 'alice'.

"Hello" I said.

"A RACCOON IS ABOUT TO ATTACK YOU" She yelled.

"To late" I said.

"It already happened?" She sighed.

"Yes, did you only just see it?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I should have checked on you guys sooner" She said.

"Don't worry about. Got to go Bella's hungry" I said before hanging up. We drove down to the nearest MacDonald's and ordered.

I ate mine in less than ten minutes while Bella took an extra twenty.

"Bella, are you nearly done?" I asked. She pouted and shook her head. Ten minutes later she had _finally _finished and we were walking through the grocery shop chucking stuff into the trolley.

An hour later we had finished and back into the car which was full of groceries.

Bella jumped out of the car and left me to take in the bags. I walked inside and saw the entire pack sitting there.

"Sammy, Colly got attacked" Bella explained to Sam and as she climbed into his lap.

"By what?" He asked me.

"It was a raccoon" Leah smirked.

"No it wasn't" I said. She gave me _the look_ before smiling.

"Sure it wasn't" She said.

"Ok, fine it was. How'd you know" I asked while the entire pack started laughing at me.

"I was running past and saw you sprinting out of Emmett's car holding a raccoon while it was attacking your face" She laughed.

"And yet you didn't help" I said.

"No, you seemed to be doing a pretty, fine, dam job" Leah said as she tried to stop her giggles.

"Where's Kyle?" Bella asked.

"He's at home with Emily" He said. She frowned and turned around and looked at Paul. She climbed off Sam's lap and walked over to Paul.

"Hi Paul" She said sweetly. Paul smiled awkwardly and waved a little.

"Will you play tea parties with me?" She asked. Paul's mouth dropped open and he shook his head.

"I don't know how to play tea parties and I'm a guy, guys don't do that sought of stuff" Paul said. Bella's lip start to tremble and tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh shit, ah, ok, I'll have a tea party with you" He said. Bella squealed and grabbed his arm and pulled him up to her room.

**Paul's POV**

I sat down at Bella's little tea party table and chairs that she said Alice had gotten her.

"Would you like some tea, Mr. Paul?" She asked.

"Sure, why not" I said. She huffed and slammed down her tea cup.

"YOUR MEANT TO SAY 'CERTAINLY MISS. BELLA" She cried.

"Certainly Miss. Bella" I mumbled. She smiled and poured me a cup of tea which I sipped down in one mouthful.

"Would you like to hold my dolly?" She asked as she waved a doll in front of my eyes.

"Ok" I mumbled sadly. She made me hold onto that darn toy the whole entire day.

That's one evil little girl.

**~*~**

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you are enjoying reading this story. I love writing it. **

**I'm starting school soon and going to have homework piled on top of me, so I won't be able to write as often. **

**Make sure your remember to review.**

**Thanks, from emily_007**


	26. THEIR BACK

_Chapter 26 – Their back_

_Bella's POV_

Today mummy and daddy came home today. They got me loads of cool presents and stuff for my room.

Alice and Rosalie got me a lot of dresses, that I actually didn't like, but I never told them that.

But, Edward, Jasper and Emmett got me the best present, a little baby dog. It had golden fur and light brown eyes. He liked to chase me everywhere and follow me around.

Sometimes it got a little annoying, because when I wanted to go to the shower or go to the toilet he would always follow me.

I called him Tazz and he's only tiny and I had to make sure I knew where he was at all times just in case someone got a little hungry and attacked Tazz.

"Bella, can you come down here for a minute" Mum called from downstairs. Daddy said that I would be starting school in two weeks and that I was going to be going to school down in La Push with Kyle.

Kyle was my best friend, along with Collin, Sam, Paul and Leah were. I liked Emily a lot too. She was really pretty. Maybe even prettier than Rosalie.

"Don't let Rosalie hear you saying that, Bella" Edward laughed, but I saw sadness in his eyes. I shrugged and ran into the kitchen where eight people were standing. As soon as I walked in everyone turned and looked at me. I ran out and jumped into Edward's arms. He chuckled and carried me back into the kitchen.

"No, I don't wanna go back in there. There's to many people and their staring at me" I whined. He shook his head and brought me back into the kitchen. I hid in the side of his neck and wrapped my small arms around his cold neck.

"Bella" They all gasped.

_A/N: If you know who is in the kitchen send me a note and if you get it write I'll do a shoutout for you in my next chapter._

_Thanks, from emily_007_


	27. BE SAFE, BABY GIRL

Chapter 27 – Be safe, Baby girl

Bella's POV

I didn't understand why they were all staring at me. They were all very pretty, but not as pretty as the Cullens.

I hid in Edward's neck and he laughed a little before rubbing my back. I kept a tight grip on his neck just in case he tried to hand me to the other people.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS" Someone shouted from the other room. I gasped and jumped down from Edward and ran out to the front door and jumped into Collin's arms. He was with the rest of the pack. I kissed Collin on the check as we walked into the kitchen and heard loads of growls.

I screamed a little and hid my face in his neck.

"What are you lot doing here?" Sammy growled. Everyone was growling now.

"STOP" I shouted. "You're going to give me a head ache" They all stopped and stayed silent but continued to stare at the back of my head.

"The war against us and the other coven is over and we want to take Bella back to Italy" The man with black hair said. I think he was the leader just like daddy was.

I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

Carlisle's POV

"ARE YOU ASSING ME!" Bella shouted.

"Where did you learn that?" Esme asked. She shrugged and pointed to Collin who was looking extremely tense.

"Don't worry Colly, they won't hurt you" She giggled before patting his head and resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Carlisle, I want my daughter back" Aro said.

"Aro, you said that we should look after her and make her feel like she is family" I said. "And we did, but in that time she has become more and more attached to us. I do not want you to attack, but Collin is a werewolf, and he imprinted on Bella, and cannot be away from Bella for more than a couple of hours" I explained. He looked at Collin before looking at Afton who also has a bond with Bella.

"Affy" Bella whispered. She looked up from Collin's side and looked over to Afton who was standing there hurt. She squealed and jumped down and ran into Afton's arms. I knew the entire family was hurt that she'd rather go with them, but whatever Bella chooses, we all just want her to be happy.

Afton cuddled Bella who was hugging his neck. I'm pretty sure that if he would cry…he would be right now.

"Affy, why did you leave me?" Bella asked sadly.

"Something happened and I had to leave you with the Cullen's, but remember how I told you I would come back to get you?" He said. She nodded and blinked a bit before he went on. "And here I am" Bella frowned and shook her head.

"I don't want to go with you" She said. "I want to stay with my family" Bella jumped down and hoped into my arms.

"But Bella, don't you want to come back to Italy with us?" Athenodora said.

"No" Bella said sternly.

"Bella, do you want me to stay here or go away?" Afton said.

"Stay" She said. He looked at Aro just like Bella did with hopeful eyes. Aro sighed and nodded.

"You're the first vampire guard to leave the Volturi in centuries. Very lucky man" Caius said to Afton.

"Affy is going to stay?" Bella asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"But" I said. "We need to work on your diet" He smiled and nodded and picked Bella up and swung her around.

"We will leave now. I hope you do not mind, but we will stop by every now and then to check on my daughter and guard" Aro said. I nodded and shook his hand before the guards left. Athenodora stood there looking at Bella with sad eyes. She knelt down and kissed Bella on the check before pulling her into a hug. I'm pretty sure Bella new that that was her mother.

"Be safe, baby girl" She whispered before walking out the door leaving us all standing there wondering what is going to happen the next time the Volturi come?

_~*~_

_A/N: OH MY GOSH!_

_I just found that at the start of my story I made Aro and Athenodora mates when Athenodora is actually Caius's mate. LOL. My bad. Ok, I'll make it Athenodora is Aro's mate and Sulpica is Caius's. I can't really change it now._

_Sorry to those who found my mistake._

_Thanks, remember to review and I'll be away on camp so I won't be able to update for a week._

_Enjoy, from emily_007_


	28. THE POOL

~*~ Chapter 28 - The Pool ~*~

Afton's POV

The Cullen's welcomed me into their family as though I was another son. I was glad that I didn't have to be separated from Bella again.

But I just don't understand how two other guys could love _my _Bella. She was my La Tua Cantante, didn't that mean something. Didn't it mean that she was going to end up with me, not some werewolf or werewolves son?

"Afton get over it. She will love who she wants too. The rest of you will just be brothers to her" Edward said, but never took his eyes of the magazine he was reading.

"Is it possible to break and imprint?" I asked. He looked up and shook his head.

"I've never heard of anyone that has wanted to break an imprint. No matter how mad the person is at their imprint or imprintee they still love each other constantly" Edward explained. "Don't try and break them up, all you'll end up doing is hurting Bella" He then stood up and walked out of the room.

"Affy" Bella called from upstairs. I ran up and saw her standing in her cot. I would have to mention to Esme that she was getting to big for it later.

"Hey Bella" I said as I lifted her out of the cot and kissed her on the cheek. I sat down on the chair that was on her deck and placed her on my lap.

"Look" Bella cried as she pointed to Jasper and Emmett who were in the pool playing volley ball. "Bella wants to go in too" I looked down at Esme who was lying on the pool chairs. She smiled and nodded.

"Her bathing suit is in the top draw by the door" She said quite enough for only vampire's to hear.

"Alright, come on, let's get you changed" I said as I placed her on the couch and walked over to the shelf of clothes.

"Which one?" I asked Bella. She looked over and saw me holding up two different bathing suits.

"Pink" She said. I walked over to her and got ready to help her into it when she grabbed the bathing suit from me and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"She likes to do it by herself" Someone said. I turned around and saw Collin standing there.

"I noticed. So...um, when did you imprint on Bella?" I asked. He sat down on the couch and shrugged.

"Maybe a couple of years ago" He said just as Bella skipped out of the bathroom wearing her bathing suit.

"Bells, your shirts on the wrong way" Collin told Bella while trying not to laugh. She blushed before running back into the bathroom to fix it.

A couple of minutes later Bella ran out and jumped onto Collin's lap, I bit back a growl and walked downstairs behind Bella and Collin. He was wearing a pair of board shorts and no shirt.

"Is it cold Colly?" Bella asked Collin who was already in.

"No sweaty, know come on, you'll get colder sitting out her" He said to her. She nodded and jumped into with a small splash. She hung on to Collin tightly.

"Make sure you watch her Collin, she doesn't know how to swim yet" Esme said before walking inside. Emmett and Jasper had swam over to see Bella.

"HI BELLA" Emmett shouted. Jasper took the floaties from Alice and put them on Bella so she could just paddle around.

Bella was paddling around, but always had someone next to her, in the pool. There were a couple of toys floating in the water that Bella played with and jumped on.

It soon started to get cold and Rosalie came out and wrapped Bella in a towel and took her up to have a bath.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a family who loved your la tua cantante just as much as I do.

_~*~_

_A/N: Another chapter completed. I hope you enjoyed it. Afton is now living with the Cullen's!! YAY!_

_If you would like to add anything to my next few chapters give me your ideas and I'll add them in just for you guys._

_Thanks, from emily_007_


	29. I WASN'T FINISHED TALKING

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I was away so I couldn't update for a couple of days, but now I'm back and I'll try and update. **

**Question: Loads of people have been wanting me to skip a few years so Bella is around 6-9. Please let me know what you think.**

**And also I wanted to mention the people who answered my question which was 'who do you think was in the kitchen in chapter 26?' and it was indeed The Volturi. So I wanted to give a shout-out to Lilipop10122 + Bella Alice Rose + booklover15 +InsaneChickGoneMad + Simone22 + nyadhuor khol + twilight-lover-82997 + vampiregirlsrule + FlowerChild67 + ShadowDancer22 + Panthershadow + Lady Kira94 + ImAnInspiredFan.**

**Thank you to all of those people above and if I missed you I'm really sorry. **

**I also wanted to mention .1901 because she guess…but got it wrong. :P**

**Thanks, from emily_007**

* * *

~*~ Chapter 29 – I wasn't finished talking ~*~

Bella's POV

I was so excited. I couldn't believe that Affy was actually going to be staying with us for the rest of our lives. I think It'll be a little weird having two mind readers in the house, but at least he's here.

I ran downstairs, but tripped on the last and fell onto my stomach. I quickly got back up and check that I hadn't ripped the dress that Alice brought me before continuing my run. I jumped onto the sofa and saw daddy sitting there reading the newspaper.

"Hi Daddy" I said as I sat down next to him. He smiled and placed me on his lap before continuing his reader. I didn't really like newspapers very much because they didn't have very much colour. "Can we go dwown to Kyle's?" I asked.

"Sweaty, remember how I told you that Sam, Collin and Jacob are werewolves?" Daddy explained to me. I nodded remember the talk we had. "Well since Afton is new to the family I don't think it would be safe enough to bring him down there with a whole lot of werewolves at the moment" I sighed but nodded.

"Can Kyle come here?" I asked again. Daddy looked at Mummy before shrugging and picking up the phone and handing it to me.

Mummy dialed the number before pressing it up to my ear.

"Hello" Someone on the other side said.

"Hello" I said back.

"Um, who is this?" The person asked.

"I'm Bella, what's your name?" I said politely.

"Oh, Bella, ha, ok. It's Jared, remember me?" He asked. I thought back to the day I had meet all of Colly's friends. They all looked the same to me, short, black hair and big muscles.

"Nop. But can I spweak to Kyle?" I asked. I heard some laughing in the background.

"Shut up dude" Jared said.

"My mummy says that swearing is bad, and that every time somebody swears they have to put two dollars into the jar" I explained to the swearing man.

"Um, I'll pass you onto Kyle now. Goodbye Bella" Jared said.

"Bye bye Jary" I said. I heard some whispering and some running in the background.

"Hi Bella" Kyle said into the phone. "This is so fun, I've never talked on the phone before" I smiled and went back to the reason why I called.

"Do you want to come over to my house today?" I asked.

"Hang on, I have to ask my mummy" He said.

"MUM, CAN I GO OVER TO BELLAS TODAY?" He shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear and giggling.

"YES" She called back to him. I heard some growling in the background before the phone was ripped out of Kyle's hands.

"DAD, GIVE THAT BACK. I WANT TO TALK TO BELLA" Kyle yelled at his father.

"Kyle what on earth are you shouting for?" Emily said.

"Daddy took the phone off me" He whimpered.

"Hey Bella, can you pass the phone onto your daddy for me" Sam said.

"But I wasn't finished talking to Kyle yet" I whined.

"It's ok Bella, it'll only take a minute" He said. I sighed and passed the phone to daddy who started talking in his vampire voice which is extremely quiet for humans to hear.

Daddy soon hung up and pulled me onto his lap.

"Daddy, I hadn't finished" I whined as I pressed my cheek to his chest.

"Sweaty, Sam doesn't want Kyle coming today because of Afton. Afton isn't like us, he is trying to drink animal blood instead of human blood which is hard for him to do" Daddy said. "Maybe he can come over another time"

I nodded and climbed the stairs before lying down on my big girls bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	30. I COULD BE YOUR DAD, CARLISLE

**HAPPY CHAPTER 30!**

**Chapter 30 – I could be your dad, Carlisle**

**Carlisle's POV**

I had just talked to Aro. He was sending a couple of his guards to check on Bella. He still didn't think that she belonged here with us. And he was determined to prove his point.

"Boys, can you come up here please" I said knowing they could hear me. Esme, Rose and Alice had all gone hunting and would be back in a couple of hours.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper appeared in my office in a flash of light.

"What up pops" Emmett grinned as he sat down on the sofa with his brothers. Edward was trying to read my mind, but I blocked him out. I wanted to tell them all together.

"Aro has just called. He is sending a couple of his guards to check on Bella. He is also sending one of his newer guards with them" I said. Edward's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Which means…?" Emmett said.

"I asked Eleazar if he had heard of this so called Adam vampire, and he said yes" I told my boys. "He said that he has the power to turn any vampire or human older" Jasper and Edward both looked at each other while Emmett started laughing.

"I don't see what's funny Emmett" I said to my idiotic son.

"I could get him to turn me into a 30 year old guy and I could be your father!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes just like Edward and Jasper did to Emmett.

"I don't want to tell the girls, because they will start freaking out and make sure that Bella is accidently away from the house for the period of time the guards are here" I said. "Boys, just please do not pick a fight with him. He is still a new-born" They nodded before going downstairs.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair letting the stress hit me like a ton of bricks.

I just couldn't figure out why I was feeling like I needed to protect my family from this guy. Is he going to become my enemy?

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but I wanted to put it up just so I could get to the good bit.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to mention a Fan Fiction user called **_**KyF777 **_**who was my 300****th**** reviewer.**

**Please remember to review.**

**Thanks, from emily_007**


	31. MOVING

**Chapter 31 - Moving**

**Esme's POV**

Today was the day that my family and I were leaving Bella's childhood house and moving to another in a small town called Pinetop.

Carlisle brought a large, wooden house in the middle of the forest.

I knew the entire family was upset because of the move, but we needed to get away from Forks because people were starting to wonder why we weren't aging.

"Mummy, do I have to leave my toys here too?" My darling daughter asked as she raced over to me obviously alarmed by the thought of leaving her things behind.

"Of course not, we've packed them and they'll be there soon after we arrive, ok" I told her calmly. She nodded and sat on top of one of the boxes that were sitting in the living room.

"Will Colly and Affy be coming with us?" She wondered.

"Afton will fly over with us and Collin will be over in a week or so" I told her. She nodded and climbed onto my lap. She snuggled into my chest and soon fell asleep.

With Bella fast asleep in the back of the car, we headed off to the airport where we would catch our flight at 5:30. I didn't want the flight to be too late because of Bella.

We parked at the airport and jumped on the plane. By that time Bella was sitting there bouncing in her seat. Her hair was in pig tails which were swinging back and forth.

About half an hour into the flight a flight attendant came along and offered us some food. Of course, we declined but Bella ordered some chicken nuggets and chips with a little juice box.

Bella dug in as soon as it arrived. She sauce all over her face, but that didn't seem to stop her. She ate all of her food and let out an almighty burp that made everyone in the plane stop and stare.

"Sorry" She said as a blush started to show on her cheeks. I smiled and handed the tray over to the flight attendant who gave me a wet wipe to wash Bella's face.

"That was yummy" She said as she leant back into the seat and rubbed her bloated stomach. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

**Afton's POV**

I watched as Bella ate her food. She had quite the appetite for a 5 year old.

Esme and Carlisle decided that it would be best that once they get to our new home that they would send Bella to primary school.

I could tell that Esme and the girls didn't want to Bella to go because of the big yelling match that went on last night…

_:FLASHBACK:_

"_NO, CARLISLE. BELLA CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL. THINK OF HOW MANY BOYS WILL LOOK AT HER IN AN INNAPROPRIATE WAY" Rose screamed at her adoptive father. _

"_Rosalie, Bella is 5, not 15. Boys her age don't think about that sort of stuff" Carlisle said calmly. _

"_I DON'T CARE, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ALL DAY WITHOUT HER?" Alice yelled. _

"_You will all go back to school for another year like you always do" Carlisle said. Alice pouted and I heard Emmett say 'stink'. _

"_SHE'S TO YOUNG TO GO TO SCHOOL" Rosalie screeched. _

"_Know she's not Rose, she is 5 years old. Every other normal child goes to school at that age too" He said. Esme stood behind Carlisle, who was seated on his office chair, with her hands on his shoulders. _

"_BUT SHE'S NOT NORMAL. SHE IS PART OF A VAMPIRE FAMILY" Rosalie cried as she threw her hands up into the air. _

"_This is the end of the conversation, girls. Bella is going to school and that it that just like you will be. The school you will be attending will be connected to the primary. So you will still see Bella. Now stop yelling and start packing" Esme said as she rested her chin on her husband's head. _

_They walked out with their husbands following them. I walked into Bella's room and saw that she was reading a book. _

"_Hey honey" I said as I kissed the top of her forehead. She looked up and smiled at me. I looked down and saw that she was reading Withering Heights. _

"_Who got you that book?" I asked her. She slipped her book mark into the page and looked at me. _

"_I brought it with my pocket money when I went shopping with Alice and Rose" She said. _

"_And do they know you brought that?" I asked. She shook her head and blushed. _

"_Am I going to go to school like the rest of the kids in the world?" She asked me. _

"_Yep, once we move that is. But you've got to remember that were going to have to move after a couple of years there" I explained to her. She nodded and picked her book back up from her. _

"_I'm going to continue reading, I'm up to a really good part" She said happily. I kissed her forehead and left the room quietly._

_:END OF FLASHBACK:_

Our plane had just landed. Bella was sitting in Edward's arms happily with her dolly in her hands. Our stuff was going to be delivered tomorrow morning, but we already had new beds, dressing tables and other appliances there too.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living in a new town. Let's just hope we don't run into anymore werewolves…

**A/N: Hey guys, So many people have commented about how short my stories are, so I decided to make a long one. I didn't want to make the chapter to long because I was scared that it would drone on and on. **

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

**From emily_007**


	32. BABIES

**Chapter 32 – Babies **

**Rosalie's POV**

I got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and chucked on my white shirt that had the gold lines running from the neck.

I could hear Emmett singing his head off in the shower. Bella was arguing with Alice on what to wear on her first day of school while Edward was downstairs playing the piano.

"Emmett, hurry up. I need to get my make up done" I said to my husband who was still singing away in the shower happily.

"OK, BE RIGHT OUT" He yelled. I walked into Bella's room and saw her sitting on her bed with Alice chucking stuff out of the wood-robe.

"How about this?" Alice asked. "Oh, hi Rose" I sat down next to Bella and pulled her onto my lap.

"Aunty Rosie, I'm not a baby anymore, I don't need to sit on your lap" Bella said as she climbed off and went back to sitting next to me. I sighed before walking back into my room and closing the door behind me.

**Esme's POV**

"Bella, could you come down here for a minute?" I called from downstairs. I heard some heavy breathing and soon saw my little girl standing in front of me wearing a cute little outfit that Alice had probably shoved on her.

"What's wrong, mama?" She asked. I bent down so I was her high and took her hands in mine.

"When you told Aunty Rose that you weren't a baby anymore, she got upset" I told her. She looked at me with a confused face and tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She wondered.

"Because, us vampire's can't have kids" I said. Bella nodded slowly and ran back upstairs.

**Bella's POV**

"Aunty Rosie" I whispered. The room was dark and I heard someone sobbing. I walked in and saw Aunty Rosie lying on the bed clinging to the pillow. I sometimes do that when I have a night-mare.

"Aunty Rosie, I'm sorry I upset you" I whispered.

"You-didn't upset-me" She sniffed. I walked up to her and hugged her neck. She smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Why can't you have babies?" I asked. Aunty Rosie's eyes widened and she gulped.

"Ah, um, why don't, ah, you, um, ask your daddy that, um, question" She said.

"CAN I TELL HER" Emmett cried happily. Aunty Rosie glared at him and pointed to the door. He rolled his eyes and ran out.

"Can I have babies?" I asked.

"Bella, I think I heard your mummy say that breakfast is ready" She said before running downstairs with me.

I'm pretty sure that she was trying to postpone answering the question.

_A/N: Please remember to check out my website, that you can find on my FanFiction page, and review my stories. _

_Thanks, from emily_007_


	33. THE END

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter for the 'Isabella goes to the Volterra' story. **

**If you want me to continue the story and make one when Bella is older, then please tell me or I will just assume that you want me to stop writing about this story. **

**Thanks, from emily_007**

**Chapter 33 – The End**

**Afton's POV**

Bella had grown up so much since I had last saw her when she was a baby.

The Cullen's had accepted me into their family as if I was one of their own. They didn't think of me as one of the guards of the Volturi who just wanted to kill innocent humans.

Bella and I had become closer since I had first arrived. She had told me millions of stories about what has happened over the past couple of years that I wasn't there for.

I could have possibly thought of what would have happened if I had never seen Bella again.

Every time I see her she just makes a spark inside of me burst alive. She makes me feel as though I actually mean something to someone.

I just can't help thinking about what our lives could be like she does actually pick me to be her mate…?

**Esme's POV**

My baby was so much older now. She had been at her Primary school for a week now and had made so many friends. She always came home with a big smile on her face and started telling us all what happened at school today.

I thought kids were meant to hate school?

She was such a happy child and could get along with anyone.

She didn't feel the need to think that all she had was her siblings and parents now. She had friends that she could rely on and have fun with.

Sometimes I just sit here and remember what she looked like when she was little and how small she was.

She was no longer my baby anymore, she was growing up. And I would just have to accept that.

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella was now growing up, she no longer needed me to read to her every night.

Sometimes she would just ready to herself, or come and read out loud to me.

If I could I would have my baby girl little forever. I would never change her into a vampire, but I just want to go back to the days when she would waddle around and repeat things that we say, even if there bad.

Esme and my family have grown so fond of her. I couldn't believe how much control Bella had on our family. Well, pretty much on everyone.

She was just so cute and happy all the time. Whenever you need just a little bit of a laugh, go to Bella. Every day she would just stand there and giggle happily with her friends and family.

I honestly don't know what my family and I would do without that little girl.

**Emmett's POV**

I'm so happy that Bella can walk, talk and grown stronger. I always got told off whenever I tried to play any games with Bella.

They always told me that I was being too rough and that I would hurt her.

I was always so careful with her. Sometimes games got a little out of hand, but she knew when we were doing something wrong and would stop immediately even though I wanted to continue.

If any harm came her way she knew that he older brothers and sisters would hunt that person who upset her down.

No matter what happens, we will always protect our little girl.

**Alice's POV**

Bella wanted to start coming shopping with us now, which was a **very** good thing. She would pick out some clothes and stuff for herself and sometimes even for everyone else too.

She didn't have very good fashion sense, but whenever she needed help she would always ask Rose or I for advice.

She knew that she could come to us whenever she needs too. If she has a crush, or is going through some _Lady Moments_. Whenever she needs us, we'll be there.

I don't know what our family would be like today if we had never taken Bella in. We would be like normal vampires, lonely and sad all the time.

We would have nothing to do all day. But having Bella around kept us on our feet. We had to make sure that the house was very clean just so she didn't get sick. We had to wash her bed sheets, clean her bathroom, cook, buy food and other things for her just to keep her healthy.

I didn't hate her for not being a shopaholic like me, but she was close enough. I had taught her so well.

**Jasper's POV**

I had taught Bell's so many things while she had been here. If she need help with her homework, I would help her with her English. We would always help her out if she needed help.

I had taught he about war and some history. I knew she would need it someday.

I wanted her to know this stuff so when she got to college she would be the top of her class. She was only little and could only learn so much, but boy was she a quick learner.

All the kid wanted to do was live a free life. But instead, she got a very over-protective family.

**Rosalie's POV**

I still couldn't believe that Bella had asked me about why I couldn't have babies.

I mean, I'm not angry at her. Just curious on why she would ask such a personal question. I could only hope that Bella has a better future unlike me who will never ever have children.

Alice had tried to get me to adopt, but I just didn't want to go through watching my son or daughter grow old and die without me.

She was my baby sister, my sweet, darling sister.

**Collin's POV**

Stupid leech thinking that he can just walk into our lives and act as though he was not a blood drinking monster.

We could have such a happy future together. We could retire, have a large family and live happily ever after.

But of course, we could never have that with the Cullen's watching our every move.

By the way their going, she's never going to get her first boyfriend. She's never going to loose her virginity to the man she loves because they are so darn over-protective that they won't let anyone have her but hem.

I mean who would pick a blood-drinking vampire over a fluffy werewolf.

**Kyle's POV**

I knew that when I phase into a werewolf like my dad and his friends that I will surely imprint on Bella just like Collin did.

I would cherish her and be with her every minute of every hour of every day for the rest of our lives.

I mean, were the just about the same age and I wouldn't have to wait long before I can stop phasing.

I mean, there is such thing as a double imprint right?

**THE END**


	34. EPILOGUE

_**Isabella goes to the Volterra**_

_**Fifteen years later**_

_**Happily Ever After**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Dear Diary_

_You'd think I'd be frustrated by the constant screaming and bickering by my two eldest boys by now. But honestly, I'm not. Having children was something I had always dreamed about. My father told me about the whole vampire's not being able to reproduce thing nearly fourteen years ago. So when we had Antony Kyle Cullen, two years after our wedding, we were a tad surprised. Antony was born fourteen years ago and is the rough and bad ass of the family. He was constantly picking fights with people and always knew how to push the boundaries with us. We thought that it was just a faze he was going through at the age of ten. But when it didn't stop; we finally figured out that our son was just exactly like his father. He was extremely over protective and got easily annoyed by the littlest things in life. Antony has the power to control earth, fire, water and air. You wouldn't believe how many desks and chairs I've had to throw away before he __accidently__ lit them on fire or accidently filling the room with water. After Antony was born I became half human and half vampire. Nobody knew how this happened; but ever since his birth I've been a half breed._

_Four years after Antony was born we had another child called Troy Collin Cullen. Troy was constantly trying to make everyone's life hell. He would put super glue on Antony's head phones so when he put them in his ears they wouldn't come out. Sometimes he was just a little too much to handle. Antony has the ability to shape shift into anything he thinks of. If he wants to transform into a bird then in less than a minute he'll be flying around the room. Luckily, we live in a big house in the middle of the forest. Which means that the boys are able to be free and do whatever they want without having human's becoming suspicious of us._

_We live on the outskirts of an old Italian town which is surrounded by a large forest which goes on for miles. I was hesitant to move to Italy and away from my family. But I loved knowing that I was going to be closer to my second family who live at the Volterra. Two years after Troy was born we had another baby boy. Spenser Aro Cullen was my good baby. He was a mommy's boy which meant that I didn't have to worry about him going off and causing trouble. Everywhere I went I had my little shadow following right behind me. Spenser was able to transport himself anywhere he wanted with a blink of an eye. I've lost count on how many times we've been parted in the mall and then he would suddenly appeared right beside me. _

_Having three boys was tricky. But what made it even trickier was having three __vampire__ boys. Dad was able to tell me that they were part vampires when they were still in my womb. But when I had them the seemed to turn into a full vampire straight after birth. _

_We had decided to have our last child four years ago. It was another boy. We decided to call him Justin Carlisle Cullen. He was the quiet one in the family. But he was always aware of what was happening around him. He's extremely smart for his age and is an extremely happy kid. Justin was the first one out of my children to show us his power. He's able to store information in his head and remember it for life. Or until he feels the need to get rid of it. One day he just came up to me and told me that he liked my blue night gown that I wore when I gave birth to him. I was beyond words when I heard that._

_We didn't end up stopping having children four years ago. I ended up falling pregnant seven months ago. After this child is born we've decided that I'm going to get changed into a vampire. I'm two years away from being as old as my husband and I don't to be an old women when I finally become a vampire. I want to live forever and watch my children find their mates and be happy. Just like Afton and I are._

_.B_

I closed my diary and placed it back into its draw. I looked out the window and saw my family throwing the foot ball around the backyard. I rubbed my large belly and sighed. I had been placed on bed rest by my father a week ago and I was dying of boredom. I wasn't able to hunt at all. I always got my food delivered to me whenever I got hungry just so I wouldn't hurt myself. I was sick of sitting here all day while everyone else is able to go to school, work and live their life. I get carried everywhere. I can't even walk to the bathroom by myself without having someone carry me the entire way.

"Love, I know you're sick of sitting there doing nothing" Afton said from outside. "But you need to rest. You get dizzy if you stand up for a long period of time and you always get so tired after standing"

"I know" I mumbled sadly as a big gust of wind came through the room. I looked up and saw my husband standing there with a giggling Justin in his arms. "Can I please come outside? I'll sit on the steps"

I watched him think for a couple of minutes before sighing when he shook his head. "Afton, nothing is going to happen to her while were here" A tinkling voice sang from the door way. I looked over and saw Alice along with the rest of the family standing there watching us. I squealed and tried to sit up but ended up failing terribly. Alice ran over and pulled me into a soft hug. "Afton, you can't expect her to sit in this bed for the next two months doing nothing"

"Why not?" Afton mumbled in a confused manner. I giggled and held onto Alice as I tried to sit up. "Fine, but you have to stay seated at all times and not move a muscle"

"This is what I have to put up with" I grumbled as I shoved my finger into Afton's chest and rolled my eyes. Afton helped me up and got ready to collect me in his arms when Alice suddenly stopped him.

"How about you take a slow walk downstairs?" Alice said. "It will do you some good"

"Alice" Afton growled not liking the way she was barging in here and telling him what was good for me and what wasn't. "You're going to tire her out"

"Bella will be fine" Alice giggled before taking my hand and slowly walking me downstairs. I looked behind me and saw Afton talking with Carlisle while carrying my cardigan and slippers. Afton was right. By the time I got downstairs I was tried. I nearly cried when I saw the state of the living room and kitchen though. There were broken glasses everywhere and there was even a massive crack in the window above the TV.

"Who smashed the window?" I screeched. "Was it Antony? He needs to stop breaking and setting things on fire!"

"Calm down, love" Afton said. "Everything's fine, we have it under control"

"Under control?" I said. "Look at my living room. Oh, and don't even get me started on the kitchen"

"Bella, why don't you go outside" Mum said calmly. "I'll fix things up in here"

I nodded and got slowly pulled outside where there was currently a big argument going on between Antony, Spenser and Troy. I sighed in relief as I sat down on the couch which had been brought outside for me to sit on. My back was aching and my feet were on fire. Afton placed my cardigan on me before racing over to stop the fight which was about to break out. I could hear Afton murmuring words to the boys. They all shrank back and gave me apologetic looks.

Watching my family tackle and yell at each other weirdly made my day. I felt like it was the first time in years that I had actually been outside and seen my family. Mum came and sat next to me half way through and let me know that everything was cleaned up inside and that the glass repairer would be here on Monday. I thanked her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Time out" Afton said before racing over to me. "Do you want to go inside, love? Are you hungry? Cold? Tired?"

"I'm fine" I laughed. "Go back to your game. Don't worry about me"

He sighed before quickly reading my mind. He was probably searching for any sign of discomfort from me.

"That's exactly what I was looking for" He grinned. I poked my tongue out at him and shooed him away. We have a very cute and playful relationship according to Alice. He quickly kissed my cheek before running back to the game.

"Are you excited?" Mum asked. I smiled and nodded. I knew everyone was hoping that I would have a baby girl this time round. "Alice see's you having a boy one day and then you having a girl another. It's confusing her so she just buy's boys and girls clothes"

I smiled and rubbed my belly as I watched my family rolling in the mud. I looked over at Justin and saw that he was right where Emmett was about to tackle Antony.

"Justin" I screeched as my small baby boy suddenly disappeared under his brother and uncle. I stood up quicker than I ever had and raced over to where Emmett was getting off him. Once both Emmett and Antony had gotten up I saw Justin half buried in the soil giggling to himself. Antony pulled him out and smacked him on the back like it was there way of saying _sorry_.

"Mommy, I'm a vampire, silly. I won't get hurt" Justin giggled in a high pitched voice as I squished his little face into my belly. "You're suffocating me"

"I don't care whether you're a vampire or human you're still my little baby" I cried as I began to sob. Everyone but Afton, backed away from the severely hormonal female who was crushing her child to death by her stomach.

"It's ok" Afton whispered. "He's fine. See"

"I know he's fine" I sobbed. "But what if next time he get completely buried under the ground and we can't find him again"

Afton chuckled and I could heard Emmett laughing in the garage behind me. Afton kissed my head and pulled Justin away from me.

"Don't be silly, mommy" Justin giggled. "I'm not going anywhere"

I sniffed and nodded before kissing his face. "Love you, little man" I said as I hugged him again.

"Love you to, momma" He said.

"Alright, I think it's time you go back upstairs now" Afton said. I groaned and picked Justin up and placed him in front of me. I didn't think about his weight until my back crackled. I groaned and hunched over just as liquid spilt down my legs.

"I guess this baby wants to come a little earlier than planned" I mumbled. Before I could say another word I was rushed off into the house by my family. I knew this was going to be a quick birth compared to the boys. Two and a half hours later Afton and I had a little baby girl named Isadora Marie Cullen. She had her father's deep brown, nearly black, human eyes and my brown, curly hair.

"She's beautiful" Afton whispered as he kissed my head. I smiled and nodded as I watched my daughter try to open her eyes. "Are you ready to be a vampire for life? Because once you're a vampire you're stuck with me forever"

I giggled and kissed him softly. "I know" I replied as I gave Isadora once last kiss before passing her over to Rosalie. I laid back on the bed and looked up at Afton.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied. He kissed me strongly before moving his lips down my chin and to my neck where he softly bit into my skin causing me to gasp. I could feel him feeding from me as my body slowly became extremely light. He suddenly flew back off me and licked the wound clean.

"You'll be fine love. I'll be right here when you wake up" Were the last words that I heard before I closed my eyes and got plunged into the raging fire.


End file.
